A Trek to the Hellmouth
by Antonio Cabaas
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam. Rate changed to R due to chapter 12.
1. Chapter 1

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E.   
  
San Francisco Space Yard, Earth's Orbit.   
  
December 2373  
  
Captain's log  
  
Stardate 50951.3  
  
After being finally cleansed of all the technology that the Borg installed aboard, the Enterprise-E has been finally recommissioned. Our first task seems quite simple, we have to carry Admiral Castro to Starbase 580.  
  
- What do you think of the new Enterprise, Tony? - asked Jean-Luc Picard to his old friend, Rear Admiral Antonia "Tony" Castro.   
  
Tony was being given a tour through the ship by the captain. They had finally reached the rear shuttlebay, and they were now heading back to the turbolift.  
  
- It's an awesome ship, Jean Luc. And I have seen that they let Scotty have a hand in the repairs, I have recognised his style in several of the systems. -  
  
- Yes, LaForge was very happy to have Captain Scott lending a hand. - said Jean-Luc when they entered the turbolift. - He said that they had been a similar problem in the Enterprise-A. -  
  
- Oh, yes. The ship was hijacked by androids built by an extinct civilisation and they installed their technology aboard. They were still looking their masters to destroy them, without realising that they had killed all of them millennia ago, after a rebellion of the androids. -she shook her head, remembering the incident.  
  
In one of the cargo bays of the ship a crewman deposited a box before an innocent-looking computer terminal, and left. The computer terminal then opened, revealing ugly black machinery, which released a robotic arm toward the box. After opening the box began to build a device with the components that were inside.  
  
When they reached the bridge, Tony went to one side of the bridge, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, while Picard sit on his chair. The Enterprise has been sit idle on Earth's orbit since the first flight after the repairs, and now was time to get the ship back to her home, deep space.  
  
The ship ignited her manoeuvre engines and began to slowly abandon the shipyard where she had been last month. When they reached the security distance from Earth, the impulse engines were started.  
  
- A better acceleration ratio than a Galaxy-class starship, even better than a first batch Intrepid-class. I'm impressed. - said Tony  
  
- It's a good ship, Tony. - said Jean-Luc, a hint of pride on his voice.  
  
Tony smiled, remembering the many time that she had heard Jim talking with that same tone of voice of his Enterprise. Jim and Jean-Luc were almost as different as night and day, but this was the same on both of them, although Jean-Luc relationship with his Enterprise lacked the "mistress" angle that Kirk's had had.  
  
The Borg mechanism had built a small mobile device with the pieces that were inside the box. Then the robotic arm linked the computer of the Borg mechanism with the computer of the device that had just built. Small black mechanisms began to protrude from the just-built device when the nanoprobes injected started to do their work, reforming the insides of the machine. When the work finished the machine resembled a giant insect. The robotic arm went back to the machinery inside the computer terminal, which closed itself. The small robot crawled between the boxes, while the inner workings of the computer terminal began to run its program, locating the few remains of Borg technology aboard and activating them.  
  
- Mr. Styles, set course toward Algol Prime, warp factor 5. - said Picard - Engage! -  
  
The new helm officer nodded and keyed the commands on his console, unaware that her orders were being rewritten by the Borg program that had just been activated. When the ship jumped into warp, a chroniton beam was fired from the deflector dish and the ship disappeared in a shining flash of energy.  
  
Initiative Complex, Sunnydale CA  
  
Spring 1999  
  
Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, now possessed by the primal force that her friends had invoked extracted the power core of the cyborg Adam and disintegrated it, dispersing the energy in the space.   
  
Solar System  
  
Spring 1999  
  
The Enterprise appeared between Earth and Mars, and with the Borg program breaking havoc in the computers aboard.   
  
- I can't control the ship, captain! There is somebody trying to take over the ship!. - said Styles, keying frantically on her computer terminal.  
  
- Sir, the program that they are using to penetrate our systems is very similar to the Borg penetration program used when the Borg transported over to the ship after we destroyed the Borg sphere. I think that... - Data stopped to talk when he saw the pain on Picard face.  
  
- Jean-Luc, what's happening? - asked Troi, feeling the distress in the mind of the Enterprise captain.  
  
- I... can... feel... them... trying... to... take... over... me... again...- said Picard while he clutched his head with both hands. - Picard... I'm... Jean-Luc... Picard... Im Jean-Luc Picard! I'M JEAN-LUC PICARD! -  
  
Admiral Castro put a hand in the back of Picard's head, while Riker walked toward Data position, to hear what the android had to say. -  
  
- Jean-Luc, hear me. - said Tony in an odd tone of voice. - Your mind is strong, you can overcome the Borg. -  
  
- Commander, the origin of the program must be a Borg artefact on board. But not one of those that we know, because we thoroughly checked them in the repairs. -  
  
- And were should it be? -  
  
- I have found three possible locations. On those three places Borg drones were found to have survived some time after the destruction of the Borg queen. -  
  
The Borg crawler found its objective, a cargo transporter pad. Contrary to the transporter rooms in the primary hull, there was nobody guarding the pad. The Borg program in the main computer of the Enterprise found the co-ordinates of the origin of the energy pulse that the sensors had detected and feed it to the robot, which began to operate the controls of the pad.   
  
The ship was nearing Earth. The security officer had assembled a team, and they were sweeping the cargo bays, where the anomalous Borg drones had been found. The first try had been a failure, but they were detecting very strange readings from a computer terminal in another cargo bay. Then the terminal exploded, revealing a Borg contraption inside, that began to fire green energy beams to them.   
  
Initiative Complex, Sunnydale CA  
  
Spring 1999  
  
The Slayer, her friends and the surviving soldiers had abandoned the complex. The noises of fight were dying down outside, thought Adam. He was paralyzed, his internal systems running in the last drops of energy from his batteries. Then he heard a whining noise and he felt something crawling over his chest, and introducing itself in the place where the power core was.  
  
Enterprise-E, Earth's Orbit  
  
Spring 1999  
  
The security officers in the cargo bay were returning fire, to no avail because the borg contraption seemed to have adapted already to their phaser rifles.  
  
- Damn! Help me over here! - said the lieutenant in charge of them, in the door of the cargo bay, and opening the guts of his rifle.  
  
- What are you doing, Boris? - asked the Bolian that was besides him.  
  
- That thing must be connected to the main computer and so is able to get the frequency of our phaser rifles, Clixx. I'm trying to disconnect it from the computer and set the frequency manually. - he began to rewire the inner guts of the rifle and guarded a isolinear chip on his pocket. - It's done! I hope that it works. -  
  
He signalled the others to go with him  
  
- Now! -  
  
The lieutenant fired his rifle at the thing, destroying it.  
  
Enterprise-E, Earth's Orbit. One hour later  
  
- I have introduced a search and destroy program in our main computer to purge it of all remnants of the Borg penetration program - said Data.   
  
- Very well, Data. - said Riker.  
  
- How is the captain? - asked the android.  
  
- Physically he is fine, but Deanna thinks that he is troubled by the experience. -   
  
In the Captain's Ready Room of the Enterprise Jean-Luc and Tony were talking  
  
- I'm not going to ask how you did that, Tony, but thanks. -  
  
- It has been nothing, Jean-Luc. But I feel that you are still worried about something. -  
  
- When that Borg thing was trying to control me, I could feel part of what it was planning. I'm afraid that it was trying to do the same thing that the last time, trying to assimilate...-  
  
- ...Earth in the past. I have read the report that you filed to Starfleet Command. And I think that you are right. -  
  
- Captain, we have found that one of the cargo transporter pads on the same cargo bay where we found that thing was used soon after we were transported to this era. - said Riker, entering the Ready Room with a PADD on his hand. - Unfortunately the destination co-ordinates were erased. -  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Tigerfanfvr: to see how Buffy fight Adam of Borg, you have going to wait a bit. And the Enterprise crew is going to learn that some legends are real in the hard way.  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Enterprise-E. Earth's orbit  
  
The senior officers of the Enterprise-E, and admiral Castro were in the conference room of the ship, deciding a course of action.  
  
- The Borg artefact was a reconfiguration of a Borg drone that presumably was repairing the computer terminal when the Borg Queen was destroyed. This drone and the few others in the cargo bay and adjacent chambers and corridors formed a provisory independent Collective and used the few time that they had before deactivation to build the artefact, so to have a way to fulfill their mission. Some way, probably using pieces collected in the cargo bay, the artefact built some mobile prolongation of itself. That was the thing that was transported in the cargo transported pad. Before being destroyed the artefact used our communication array to transmit a copy of it toward a point of Earth surface. By what we could reconstruct from our deleted sensors readings is in the same general area where the transporter beam was headed. - exposed Data.  
  
- So the try to take over the ship was simply a ruse? - asked incredulously the acting security officer, Lieutenant Boris Ivanovich Korov.  
  
- No, the device transported to the surface was a backup, in case of the main plan failing. At least that is what we have could surmise from the recorder of the drone. -  
  
- And where was transported the device, Data? - asked Picard.  
  
- To the general area of a city in Southern California called Sunnydale. -  
  
"Sunnydale!? Oh, shit!" thought admiral Castro, although her face remained as impassive as ever.  
  
- Our databanks says that the city was founded in the last years of the XIXth Century, and was abandoned and later destroyed in the year 2002. There were riots and later an underground cave system under the city collapsed. -  
  
- And nobody tried to rebuild the city? - asked Deanna, curious.  
  
- No, Counselor. Apparently Sunnydale had bad reputation, the murder statistics that I have found were staggering, and most people were rather relieved to leave the city. -  
  
- That doesn't matter now. We are in 1999, 3 years before that event. I think that what we must do is beam down and search the device. -  
  
Initiative Complex. Sunnydale CA  
  
The new entity stood in the room where the Slayer had destroyed his former incarnation. His skin, before a patchwork of human and demon skin was now an almost uniform emaciated tone. His cybernetic were no longer metallic and shiny, instead they were covered by an ugly black web of small conduits, wires and indefinable parts, as was the part were the Slayer extracted his former power core. Random points of his skin were covered by splotches of the same web.  
  
Adam of Borg began to walk toward the dying fight noises that could be heard out. He smiled. The wills of the drones of the Collective had been so puny and easy to dominate. He wasn't a drone, he was the Borg King.  
  
In his way toward the noises, he was attacked by a furry creature. It was an ape-like demon with no more intelligence than a bear. But the creature was strong, and in a quick search on his database Adam saw that had no particularities that could difficult the assimilation. They wrestled for a time, but finally Adam could inject the nanoprobes in the blood flow of the demon. The new Collective had assimilated it first drone.  
  
1630 Revello Drive. Sunnydale CA  
  
- Hi, mom! - said Buffy Summers, hugging her mother in the door of the house.  
  
Joyce Summers returned the hug and introduced her daughter in the house.  
  
- Where is Riley? -  
  
- He had to go to Washington. Something about the Initiative fiasco, for what he had said me. -  
  
- It's a pity. When you called me I thought that you were going to come with him, so I prepared a big dinner. -  
  
- I can invite Giles. I think that he wasn't going to do nothing this evening. -  
  
The expression of her mother convinced Buffy that inviting Giles wasn't a good idea.  
  
Initiative Complex, Sunnydale CA  
  
A few demons and vampires had managed to flee, but the rest were there. The demons assimilated and the vampires captured. And a bonus prize. He had found one of the junior scientist of the Initiative half dead in a corner. Apparently the Slayer had overlooked him when they evacuated the Complex. Now he had the drones evacuating all the equipment toward a place that he had found exploring the tunnels in his former life, the basement of an abandoned mansion in the outskirts of Sunnydale.  
  
1630 Revello Drive. Sunnydale CA  
  
- I know that is a bit early to go to patrol, but... - said Buffy  
  
- Yes, I understand, is your duty as the Slayer. -  
  
Enterprise-E, Earth's orbit.  
  
After some time of deliberations they decided that the landing party would be composed by Tony Castro, Deanna, Data, Laforge and three security officers.  
  
- I have recalibrated the tricorders, so they are now able to detect Borg technology in a radius of 500 meters. - said Laforge  
  
- How did she convince me to let her beam down? - said Picard. - Tony is an admiral now, she wouldn't be so eager to jump into the fray. -  
  
- The reason is that I am a native of this era, Jean-Luc. - said Tony Castro from the door.  
  
While the other members of the landing party wore quite usual clothes from that era, Tony Castro was clad in black from head to toe. A tight black tank top, tight black leather trousers, black leather boots and a black trenchcoat. And to complete the effect, she was wearing black sunglasses and her long black hair, usually collected in a ponytail, was now loose.  
  
- After you collect your jaws from the floor, we can beam down -  
  
They stepped in the pad, and vanished in a whining sound and blue sparks.  
  
They appeared in a cemetery, when the sun was setting.  
  
To be continued.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: Tony Castro is a non-standard Star Trek character created by me. A short bio: born in 1977, become a leading researcher in the field of quantum mechanics, and in 2006 was launched 270 years ahead by a freak accident. She was rescued by the original Enterprise, and she found that she was now practically immortal, and can't age, and had limited telepathic and telekinetic skills due to the "accident". Currently (in the time of the story) she has been just promoted to admiral and put in charge of the 15th Fleet. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Harry2: the truth is that when I wrote the scene I was thinking more in Trinity from Matrix than in the MIB.   
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery, Sunnydale CA  
  
Not too much time had passed from the sunset, and they were already embroiled in a fight. They were trying to find a way out of the cemetery when they saw themselves surrounded by a group of persons. At least they thought that they were people, until their faces changed to a demonic visage and the group tried to attack them.  
  
They produced their phasers and shoot to them, with surprising results. The phaser buzzing sounded much weaker than normal, and the beam resembled more that of a laser sight than anything else.  
  
- What's that? A laser pointer? - said jokingly the leader of the creatures.  
  
Soon all of them were embroiled in combat. The Starfleet officers found themselves in the losing side soon, with Data locked in combat with the lead creature, Tony immobilized by another and the rest trying to get out of the reach of the creatures. The creature that had immobilized Tony bite her in the neck, but then the things began to go badly for the vampires.   
  
The century-old vampire had thought the woman to be an easy prey, but she fought with the agility of a panther. But he had managed to immobilize and bite her in the neck. Immediately he noticed that she wasn't a normal woman, as her blood began to burn his mouth and throat. He released her immediately, but it was late for him, he burst in flames before exploding.  
  
- Vampires, I might have known. - she said between her teeth.  
  
She broke a branch from a nearby tree and impaled the one that was fighting with Geordi. Then she went to help the security men.  
  
Deanna tripped over a tomb and the creature immobilized her. She was trying to free herself from the iron grip of the creature, but he was almost as strong as a klingon. Then the creature exploded in dust bad she was free. A blonde young woman was beside her with a short pointy stick in her hand.  
  
An abandoned mansion. Outskirts of Sunnydale CA.  
  
The necessary equipment was being moved, and he had the other drones collecting the specimens that they were going to need. A Corporation that wanted to transform it into a secret research center had bought the mansion only a few months ago. The Corporation had even move already some lab equipment to the partially rebuilt basement, which now had several levels below the original basement.   
  
Adam emerged into a small storeroom in the eastern wall of the basement. The new owners hadn't noticed that there was a crack in the wall that connected with the immense net of caves and passageways below Sunnydale. Currently there was nobody in the underground levels, as the research project seemed to be stopped. He stepped out and saw the drones connecting electronic equipment. Part of it came from the Initiative complex and the other part came from the labs in the basement, as proved by the polygonal red and white symbol of the Corporation engraved all over them.  
  
The Magic Box shop. Sunnydale CA  
  
Giles had closed the shop and was preparing to leave when he noticed that one of the talismans on his desk was glowing. He went to see it.   
  
It was the Eye of Fafnir, a yellow quartz sphere which supposedly warned its owner about an imminent danger. He tried to take the Eye on his hand, but when he touched the sphere he stood there, paralyzed, his eyes unfocused and his mouth opened in a silent scream of terror.  
  
Willow Rosenberg house. Sunnydale CA  
  
Willow and her girlfriend Tara were watching TV when they felt an earthquake. At least they thought that it was a quake until they noticed that nothing was moving.  
  
Angel Investigations. Los Angeles CA  
  
Cordelia Chase was typing on the computer of the office when the familiar headache assaulted her. Unconnected images about the remains of Giles library in the high school, Buffy and some woman clad in black leather fighting an horde of zombie-like creatures, and the Hellmouth opening again. After that, the last images made her scream like a banshee.  
  
Ruins of the Sunnydale High School. Sunnydale CA  
  
The crack in the floor of the former library began to glow with a strange light. The Hellmouth was beginning to open.   
  
Sunnydale Cemetery. Sunnydale CA  
  
Tony staked the last vampire in the heart and found herself before Buffy Summers.  
  
- The Slayer, I suppose? - she said, struck by the resemblance of Buffy, whose portrait, kept by the Watchers' Council, she had seen, to the actress Sarah Michelle Gelar.  
  
She didn't lower her guard, but nodded.  
  
- How did you do that to the vampire that bit you? -  
  
- I didn't do anything. My blood made the charm. - to ease the suspicious expression on the face of their rescuer she added. - I was born as human, but I was... changed. -  
  
- Like a Scottish friend of mine? He was from the Highlands. -  
  
- Not exactly. Although I'm also good with a sword. -  
  
Tony's group began to go near the two women.  
  
- Ad... Tony, who is this girl? What were those creatures? - asked Geordi.  
  
- Those creatures were vampires, Geordi. Yes, and they are real. And this woman is Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer. -  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.  
  
Thanks to my beta-reader Carycomix for the help.   
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
JoeB1451: thanks, I hope to fulfill the expectatives.  
  
Harry2: the truth is that I always like to integrate a crossover into the mainstream story of a character. So, for example, Tony was trained by Duncan in martial arts and swordmanship. Duncan is not going to appear in the crossover, but I like to write this kind of things (hint: the symbol of the corporation is another) to point that not all the adventures of a character had been told.   
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery. Sunnydale CA  
  
Seeing the faces of confusion between the Starfleet officers, Tony Castro sighed and prepared to give a more detailed explanation when Buffy faced her.  
  
- Who are you, people? -  
  
After thinking several alternatives, Tony decided to tell the truth.   
  
Angel Investigations. Los Angeles CA  
  
- What has happened? - asked Angel to Wesley before the unconscious Cordelia.  
  
- I don't know. I was consulting a XVIth century alchemy book when I heard the Cordelia's scream. -  
  
- And why were you consulting a book of alchemy? -  
  
Wesley blushed and looked other way.  
  
- Oh. - Angel smiled - Believe me, love potions never works the way that you want. -  
  
In that moment Cordelia began to moan, a sign that she was recovering consciousness.  
  
- Ohhhh... Doyle, I'd kill you if you weren't dead. -   
  
- I suppose that you had a vision. Are you well? - said Angel  
  
- Only a hellish headache. - then she began to tremble, as the vision came back to her - The vision... my God... I saw Buffy fighting cyber-zombies, the Hellmouth opening again and later... later... the Armageddon. -  
  
Willow Rosenberg home. Sunnydale CA  
  
- Giles isn't answering the phone. - said Tara, pitting the phone back into its cradle.  
  
- Buffy said me that this night she was going to patrol early, so we can't call her. Giles must be in the shop yet. - said Willow, taking a cross and a bottle of holy water.  
  
Enterprise-E, Earth orbit.  
  
- Captain, I have scanned the area of the city, and I have discovered that is covered by an energy field of low intensity. - said the science officer  
  
- What effects can this energy field have on us? - asked Picard  
  
- I'm not sure, sir, but for its properties I think that it could interfere with our phasers. -  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery. Sunnydale CA  
  
- So all of you are astronauts in some kind of star trek? - said Buffy  
  
- Where I have heard that before? - mumbled Deanna, fighting to suppress a smile, and gaining a hard look from Tony.  
  
- Look, girl. This isn't the most proper place to discuss this matter. Do you know some place where we can talk without somebody eavesdropping. - said Tony  
  
- A friend of mine has a shop. But I'm going to keep an eye on you. -  
  
"All Slayers are cut from the same cloth." thought Tony remembering her first encounter with a Slayer. They began to get out from the Cemetery, with Buffy and her crossbow in the rear. "Yes, exactly the same."  
  
Near Lowell City. Mars. Year 2294.  
  
Commander Tony Castro, first officer of the USS Agincourt, was lost. She had been eager to visit the caves that housed the place where the first martian colonists had buried their dead, but after falling into an unseen hole that communicated with a surprisingly big cave system under the surface, breaking her communicator in the process, she only desired to go back to her quarters in the just commissioned Excelsior-class starship.   
  
Suddenly, after turning a corner, she found herself in a great open space, a big cave that was light by several ancient-looking lamps.  
  
- This place must be where Lucién Picard must be buried - said Tony to herself, remembering the stories that she had read about the great cave where the colonist buried all the members of the first wave of martian colonists.  
  
A noise behind made her turn around and cry out in fright when she saw the cause.  
  
A street of Sunnydale, CA. Late spring, 1999  
  
A question from Data interrupted her reminiscing.   
  
- Admiral, I'm curious. If the supernatural really exists, why there is no evidence of its existence? -  
  
- There is evidence, Data, if you know where to search, and for what. When we go back, speak with admiral Szell. She is a real authority in these matters. -  
  
- And what is the Vampire Slayer?. -  
  
- The Vampire Slayer, or Slayer, is a girl who had been chose by fate to fight evil, specially vampires, and had the strength for it. It's possible that Buffy would be stronger and quicker than you, Data. -  
  
- Stop! - said Buffy when they were walking before a shop called "The Magic Box".  
  
She kept the crossbow pointed to them while she knocked the door. There was no answer.   
  
- Giles! It's me, Buffy! -  
  
There was no answer still, but then they heard somebody calling Buffy.  
  
- Buffy! - called Willow from the other side of the street. - We were watching TV, when... Who are this people? -  
  
- Believe me, it's a long story. And what are you doing here? -  
  
- Tara and I were watching TV, when something happened and then we called Giles, but he didn't answered the phone, so we came here, because...- Willow was obviously quite frightened yet.  
  
- OK, Willow. - she thought a moment - Do you know if the shop has an alarm? -  
  
- No, I don't think so. What are you going to...?-  
  
Buffy then kicked the door and broke it. Willow and Tara searched through the shop, Buffy let them enter in the shop without inviting them inside.   
  
- Buffy, come quickly! - called Willow from the back of the shop.  
  
Tony signaled Deanna and Data, who went with her to the backshop. Willow, Tara and Buffy were looking at a well-dressed man, who looked unconscious and had the remains of a crystal sphere on his right hand.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.  
  
I wish to thank to Carycomix, my beta reader for his help.  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
"Magic Box" shop. Sunnydale CA  
  
- Buffy, I can't wake him! We need to carry him to a doctor! - said Willow  
  
- Can I bring our doctor? -  
  
- If he can come here before Xander and Anya... -  
  
As her only response Tony took her combadge from the pocket where she had been guarding it.   
  
- Tony, the Prime Dir...! -  
  
- Look, Deanna, this people have seen things at least as strange as we have, and they have kept their mouths shut. - answered Tony while pressing the combadge - Castro to Enterprise. We are going to need Beverly down here. -  
  
- What has happened, Tony? - asked Jean-Luc Picard through the commbadge.  
  
- Something that I was fearing that could happen in this city. We have become embroiled in a local matter. -  
  
- Tony, the Pri...-  
  
- Yes, I know. But this city is weird, even by Starfleet standards. I knew that before we beamed here, but I hoped that we could avoid problems. - she paused - Are you going to trust me in this matter or not? -  
  
After a long pause, Picard answered.  
  
- Very well, but we have to talk about this. -  
  
- After this I think that all the senior officers are going to need a briefing on what is happening here. - said Tony looking at Buffy.  
  
A crypt in the Sunnydale Cemetery. Sunnydale CA  
  
Spike was intrigued, he had seen from the gate of the crypt the battle that had taken place some minutes ago, and had heard the conversation between the Slayer and the group which supposedly came from the future. He got out of the crypt and began to walk toward the "Magic Box".  
  
Angel Investigations. Los Angeles CA  
  
- I'm going to Sunnydale. Buffy will need help with this matter. - said Angel   
  
Valentine Manor. Outskirts of Sunnydale CA.  
  
Christopher "Red" Fielding, agent of the SDPD, parked his patrol car in the abandoned garden before the ruinous mansion. Somebody had called to the Police Station saying that he had seen a car, whose description matched a car stolen yesterday, parked in the backyard of the mansion.  
  
He went around the mansion and saw that the car was there, and somebody was inside. He approached the car silently, checking if there was another person in the backyard. There was nobody, and the person inside the car seemed to be too busy to notice that there was somebody behind him.  
  
When he was a few meters from him and ready to order him to stop, the man got out of the car with puppet-like movements. Then Fielding recognized him. He was one of the usual suspects of the Sunnydale Police, but he was very changed. His skin had a sickening emaciated tone and a small spider-like mechanism protruded from his skin. Remembering some of the stories that he had heard from the veterans, he shot. But he continued as if nothing had happened. Fielding shot again, but to no avail. The police officer tried to flee, but then he found behind him a monster that immobilized him. Then he felt two sharp objects intruding on his neck and before losing consciousness, he thought about the crazy stories about vampires and other monsters that he had heard and how he had found that were true. Although he never knew, he was wrong.  
  
Adam felt the new mind that was being assimilated into the Collective. This new drone would be perfect for his plan.  
  
"Magic Box" shop. Sunnydale CA  
  
After a small explanation of what a transporter was, Tony said to the Enterprise that they could proceed. Beverly Crusher in medical coat, Starfleet uniform and with a portable medkit, appeared in the usual transporter effect.  
  
- I hope that you know what you are doing - said Beverly to Tony, and continued, pointing to Giles. - I suppose that he is the patient -  
  
- Yes. - answered Tony  
  
Beverly produced a medical tricorder from the medkit and examined Giles.   
  
- Some neural damage... can be serious. Some unusual brain activity in the temporal lobe... exactly of the same type, although much weaker, than yours. - said Beverly looking at Tony.   
  
- I'll explain all of this later. - said Tony, sighing.  
  
- Well, some old scars and myopia. I can repair the neural damage, but not with the equipment that I have here. I need the equipment of sickbay to heal him. -  
  
Before Buffy, Willow or Tara could raise some objection, they heard Xander and Anya entering the shop.  
  
- Buffy? Who are these people? And what has happened to Giles? -  
  
- It's a long story, Xander. - answered Buffy, and turned to Tony. - Wherever you carry Giles, we go with him. -  
  
- Very well. Three people beam with us directly to sickbay, and the others beam to the nearest transporter room, and from there they can reach sickbay in a few minutes. -  
  
- Is that beam thing... secure? - asked Willow, nervous.  
  
- Yes, the Federation have used them for more than two centuries, and the bugs were eliminated long ago. - said Tony, while thinking. "'Bones' would dissent, of course." - The transporter can only get 6 people, so how we organize this? -  
  
Finally they decided that they would be beamed in two different groups: Tony, Beverly, Giles, Buffy, Willow and Tara; Deanna, Data, one the security people, Anya and Xander.   
  
- Excuse me, but the door of the shop is broken, what if somebody tries to steal here? - said Anya.  
  
- That's why I'm going to leave Lebrun and Engonga here. - said Tony.  
  
- Oh. -  
  
- Castro to Enterprise - said Tony, after pressing the commbadge. Then proceeded to explain what she was proposing.   
  
- Tony, that would be a severe violation of the Prime Directive. I'm beginning to question your judgement on this matter. -  
  
- Jean-Luc, we have a predestination time loop here. My usual predestination time loop. -   
  
- Again? -  
  
- Yes, again. Look, I don't remember very well what is going to happen, but this I know: we are going to need Buffy and her associates if we are going to try to stop what that Borg device can be doing here. -  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thanks Carycomix, my beta-reader for his help.  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Enterprise-E Sickbay  
  
Buffy was watching how the doctor was placing a small device over the forehead of Giles. The doctor had explained that the device was going to repair the damage that the brain had suffered. She hadn't asked how the device was going to do it, partly because she suspected that the explanation wouldn't make sense to them.  
  
Buffy turned her head and looked to a small office besides the sickbay, where Tony and a man in his '60s, the captain of the ship, she guessed.  
  
- What is happening in that city? - asked Jean-Luc Picard.  
  
- It's quite complicated, but the short version is this: the city is built over a dimensional gateway that the people aware of its existence call the Hellmouth, and the Hellmouth acts as a magnet for supernatural creatures. -  
  
- Supernatural...? - said Jean Luc, sitting on the chair.   
  
- Yes, magic and the supernatural exist. Magic, in reality, is simply a way to use the power of the mind, or to get access to the power of powerful extra-dimensional entities. Talismans, potions and the like are objects charged with power. Either the supernatural creatures are creatures that are also charged, as vampires are corpses reanimated through mystical means, or inhabitants of other dimensions, which are called demons usually. -  
  
- And those people? -  
  
- The full explanation can wait until I can do a full briefing, but this is the condensed version: Buffy Summers is the Vampire Slayer, a girl, well, she has grown and is now a young woman, chosen by fate to fight vampires and other evil creatures. The Slayers are always superb hand-to-hand fighters, with the strength and speed of a klingon. -  
  
- Slayers? There is more than one? -  
  
- When one dies, they tend to die young, another is called. -  
  
- Called? -  
  
- I'll explain all of that later, Jean-Luc. Please, you know how I hate to have to explain something twice, and Mr. Giles seems to be recovering. -  
  
- Where am I? - asked Rupert Giles upon recovering the conscience.  
  
- Believe me, you aren't going to want to know - said Buffy.  
  
Sunnydale streets  
  
Spike was reaching the shop when he noticed that he was being followed, but before he could turn and confront whatever was following him, somebody knocked him out.  
  
An Enterprise-E holodeck  
  
Jean-Luc had attended her suggestion and they were holding this conference in the holodeck nearer to the bridge. The computer had been programmed to reproduce a standard Starfleet conference room, as the ones found in the starbases or in the planetary installations. Contrary to the custom, Captain Picard wasn't occupying the head of the table. Admiral Castro occupied that position. At the right side were the senior officers of the USS Enterprise: Picard, Riker, Troi, Data, Laforge Beverly Crusher and the acting security officer, Lieutenant Boris Ivanov. At the left side were Buffy and the Scoobies, Willow, Xander, Giles, Tara and Anya.  
  
- First, I'm going to present myself. I'm Antonia Castro, and in our time, the 24th Century, I hold the rank of Rear Admiral in the United Federation of Planets Starfleet. I have met several Slayers through the years and I have links with the Watcher Council of my time, although I'm a free agent in supernatural matters. - said Tony to the Scoobies, and then proceeded to give an expanded version of the briefing that she had given to Picard into the supernatural and the Slayers.  
  
- That is a bit hard to swallow, Tony. - said Riker  
  
- Yes, I know. However, it's true, Will. I'm going to tell you my first encounter with the supernatural, almost eighty years ago. -  
  
She began to tell how in the year 2294, she had become lost in the necropolis of the first martian colonies. How she had found the cave where the first batch of Martian colonists had been buried, and how something had surprised her from behind.  
  
Caves near Lowell City. Mars. Year 2294.  
  
Whatever was behind her was somebody wearing some kind of black cloak that covered his/her body from head to toe. Only the glove-covered hands were visible, and were holding a heavy axe.  
  
- Who... who... are you? -  
  
The being removed the cowl, revealing an Asian young woman. Japanese, she decided.   
  
- My name is Mariko Ogawa. And I could ask you the same question. -  
  
- I'm... I'm Antonia Castro, first officer... of the USS Agincourt. -  
  
- Another Starfleet officer. Wonderful. - the young woman sighed and said - Do you know the meaning of the word "caution"? This area of the caves is forbidden to the tourists. -  
  
- And what are you doing here? - said Tony recovering part of her usual self-assurance.  
  
- I'm not a tourist. - said Ogawa.   
  
Seeing the skeptical look in the eyes of the woman, she tried another approach.  
  
- Look, some dangerous creatures have taken refuge in this part of the caves. I'm going to take care of them, and I don't want to baby-sit a nosy Starfleet officer. -  
  
- And what are you exactly? - said Tony while thinking, "Damned Section 31 spooks!"  
  
- Somebody that can take care of that kind of creatures. You can't go alone through this maze of caves, so stay behind me and hide yourself if something happens. -  
  
Tony's answer was in a voice too low to be understood, but Ogawa was sure that hadn't been words of praise. They continued through the tunnels, and Ogawa began to review her estimation of the commander, because she moved as silently as she did, with graceful and almost feline movements.   
  
They had reached a small chamber when Ogawa heard something, as if somebody had stumbled. She looked around, and saw surprised as Commander Castro had also heard it. She was sure that had been too low to be heard by a normal human.  
  
- I have sensed somebody around us. - said Tony in a hushed voice. - I have some telepathic skills. Whatever it is, is skilled in concealing himself from telepaths. -  
  
Then something stepped out of the shadows and attacked them.  
  
Enterprise-E. Earth's Orbit. Late Spring 1999  
  
- That's odd, I have been in those caves hundreds of times, to present my respects to my ancestor Lucién, and I have never heard of any monster there. - said Picard.  
  
- That Slayer was the cause. The caves were beginning to become a haven for all kind of monsters. She was in Lowell City for several years and cleaned the caves of supernatural creatures, either killing them or driving them out. - patiently explained Tony. - The final battle was, given what I have heard from the Watchers Council, quite apocalyptic. Apparently, in the deepest level of the caves, somebody discovered another Hellmouth... -   
  
- And tried to open it. The Slayer, and her allies, prevented it. - said Xander. - It's always the same. -   
  
- Yes, that's it. But that happened several years later. After that, the Watchers sent periodically a Slayer to the caves to make sure that that were still clean. Well, as I was saying, we were attacked by a creature...-   
  
Caves near Lowell City. Mars. Year 2294.  
  
The creature resembled a satyr crossed with a werewolf, goat-legged and wolf-faced, and exuded a repugnant stench to grave. The Slayer tried to hit him with the axe, but he was too agile for them. He howled, and other howls answered from other parts of the caves. As they began to hear the claps of hooves from the caves, Tony asked the Slayer.  
  
- Have you another weapon? - asked Tony.  
  
- A crossbow, and a sword. Why? -  
  
- Give me the sword. - the skeptical look in her eyes make her say. -Believe me, I'm not a typical Starfleet officer. -  
  
Ogawa threw the sword to the woman, who swung it appreciatively, while the other monsters began to appear in the corridors.  
  
- A good blade. -   
  
They began to defend from the creatures, who had made a tactical error. The chamber where the creatures had attacked them was too small to make use of their superior agility against them, and was big enough to allow Tony an Mariko make good use of their weapons. It was a massacre.  
  
When they finally stopped twenty bodies were scattered through the corridors, and they could hear the few survivors running for their lives.   
  
- What were those things? -  
  
- Ghouls. - said Mariko. - I feared that a colony could be down here, and my fears had just been confirmed. -  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thanks to my beta-reader Carycomix for his unappreciable help.  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Caves near Lowell City. Mars. 2294  
  
- Ghouls? The corpse-eating demons of the Arabian legends? -   
  
- The same ones. And how do you know that? -  
  
- I read a lot. - she paused, and then said - What are you? You are stronger and quicker than any human, and even a klingon would be hard-pressed against you. -  
  
- I'm the Vampire Slayer. -  
  
Tony lifted an eyebrow in a very vulcan-like fashion, incredulous. But then her face expression changed into a pensive expression and finally said:  
  
- Ok. -  
  
- You don't seem very surprised. -  
  
- Look. -   
  
She extended her left hand and swung the sword in the right hand, chopping her left hand in the process. A new hand grew in a few seconds, while the chopped hand quickly dissolved in a pool of stinking goo, leaving only the bones. Mariko, astounded, looked at Tony incredulously.  
  
- I can do it with the head also, but the new head needs minutes to grow, and I hate to do something like that if it is not necessary. - then she added - It hurts a lot. -  
  
- What... are... you? -  
  
- It's a long story. But basically can be reduced to this: I was born in 1977, and I became a researcher in field of quantum mechanics, a failed experiment sent me 270 years forward in time. After that I discovered that an energy being had taken residence inside me and provides me with limited telepathic and telekinetic skills... and total immortality. I am 47 now, and I look no older than the day that the Enterprise rescued me, in fact I look even a bit younger. I can survive everything. I have been beheaded, chopped in pieces, disintegrated, I have even been eaten, and I always come back...-  
  
Enterprise-E. Earth's orbit. Late spring 1999  
  
-... If we look at it, with some perspective, I'm your opposite, Buffy. If you die, another will step forward to fill your place. There has been always a Slayer, even if the individual Slayers die. However, you don't know when you are going to die. -  
  
- But you know. -  
  
- Yes, I know the date of my death, October 3 2376, at 19:03. Less than three years from now. And there is nothing that I can do to prevent it. Death is your gift, and life is my curse. -  
  
- I don't understand. -  
  
- But you will. - she said, looking at Buffy as if she was talking to another person, somebody dear to her. - You will. - she repeated, a tear running down her cheek. Abruptly, she looked at Jean-Luc, and said. - Jean-Luc, explain to them about the Borg, please. I have something to do. -  
  
Tony exited the holodeck. When she saw that nobody was in the corridor, she slumped against a wall and began to sob. Then Deanna also exited the holodeck.  
  
- ... and this is all. The Borg will always search out the highest technology available. Do you know if there is some research center in Sunnydale? - said Riker, continuing the exposition that Picard had been unable to continue.  
  
- I don't know, but I don't think so. There are the facilities of the University, but they are fairly standard. Almost every other important town in California has more advanced tech than us. For example, Sunnyvale has all that military stuff... - then she slapped her head - The Initiative! -   
  
- Pardon? -  
  
- Sorry, I had forgotten. The Initiative is... was a secret government project to study supernatural beings. One of the top brass of the project, Dr. Maggie Walsh, tried to build a supersoldier from human, demon and cybernetic parts. And you can guess what happened later. -  
  
- The Frankenstein monster rebelled against its creators. -  
  
- Exactly. It was a massacre. Fortunately, I could destroy Adam, how the Frankendemon was called, before he could implement his plans. He was going to release the demons that the Initiative had captured in order to start a carnage, so he could have a plentiful supply of pieces for his minions, built like him. -  
  
- No, Deanna. I have assumed that I have few years before me. My problem is Buffy. -   
  
- What's the problem? She seems to have accepted well what we are. -  
  
- Her mannerisms, her personality, all about her, it's like I was in front the current Slayer. -  
  
- Who is she? -  
  
- Susana Johnson, my younger daughter. -  
  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
The stolen van crashed against the front of the computer store. The driver and her companion got out from the van and began to collect every piece of hardware that they could recover and to load them in the van. They moved spasmodically, and their skins were now emaciated and small spider-like mechanisms protruded from several places on their skin.  
  
A road in Southern California.  
  
The black car, that was carrying Angel, Wesley and Cordelia, was running toward Sunnydale. They were worried about the Cordelia's vision, as was reflected in their grim expressions. Cordelia was calling Buffy's home, but nobody answered.   
  
Basement of Valentine Manor. Outskirts of Sunnydale CA  
  
The human drones had ended their work on the first creature. As Adam, the creature skin was a patchwork of demon skin, human skin and metallic pieces. Adam then injected Borg nanoprobes in the bloodstream of the creature, and saw how the skin changed and the nanoprobes began to rebuild the cybernetic parts of the being. And a new drone joined the growing Collective.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Near Sunnydale  
  
- I have phoned Buffy, Willow, Giles, some of my old friends from the high school and even Xander, but nobody answers. - said Cordelia, after turning off her cell phone.  
  
- I think that we are going to learn the reason. - said Angel, pointing ahead to a hastily erected barricade in the middle of the road.  
  
A pale police officer was guarding the barricade, and made signals to them to stop.  
  
- Sorry, but the access to Sunnydale by road has been cut due to a emergency - said the cop mechanically when Angel opened the window. And without almost to breathe, while placing his hand near Angel's neck - Can you show me your driver license, please? -  
  
- Of co...- started to say Angel, when two silvery filaments darted from the policeman's wrist to Angel's neck. Cordelia shrieked and Wesley tried to reach the crossbow that was hidden under his seat.  
  
- Resistance is futile. - was the only thing that the policeman said.  
  
1630 Revello Drive. Sunnydale CA  
  
Joyce Summers was a bit scared. The phone was not working, and she had seen a person standing on the other side of the street, watching the house. Through binoculars, from one of the windows of the second floor, she had seen the unblinking stare of the man fixed on the house.   
  
Enterprise-E. Earth's orbit.  
  
- The Initiative complex was located under the universitary campus, and has entries to a cave system that the monsters use as refuge and to access the sewer system of the city. - then she noticed the looks that were exchanging several members of the Enterprise crew. - What's happened with the caves? -  
  
- Ah... they were mentioned when we reviewed the data that we had about Sunnydale. - said Riker. - Apparently they are going to have some importance in the future. -  
  
Deanna and Tony chose that moment to enter, when the combadge of Picard chirped.  
  
- Here Picard. -  
  
- Sir, the energy field that we detected before... -  
  
- I'm on my way. - said Picard. - Please, come with me. I think that you can have the answer for one of the little mysteries that we have found. -  
  
Near Sunnydale  
  
Angel broke the filaments and attacked the creature that had attacked them.  
  
- You can't win, now, nanoprobes are circulating through your bloodstream, beginning the assimilation of living tissue. - said the being, while trying to immobilize Angel.  
  
- I'm... not... alive, monster. I'm... a vampire... an undead creature. - said Angel struggling for free himself.  
  
-Vampires cannot be assimilated, so they must be eradicated. - said the creature, after computing what Angel had just said.   
  
- I don't think so. - said Wesley, shooting with the crossbow.   
  
The bolt entered through the eye, direct to the brain. The creature fell on the ground, moving spasmodically.   
  
- What was that? - said Cordelia.  
  
- Whatever it is, I think that we have just found one of the reasons why we had to come here. - answered Angel.  
  
They dismantled the barricade, hid the cop, and went to Sunnydale.  
  
Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale, CA  
  
Spike awakened when a bucket of water was splashed on his face.  
  
- Who..? -  
  
- Greetings, Spike. - said Adam  
  
- Adam!? But Buffy... And what has happened to you?-  
  
- The Slayer could have killed me, but I received some help. - said Adam.  
  
- And what I'm doing here then?. I'm not going to fall for the same trick again, I warn you. -  
  
- We cannot assimilate vampires, so the drones are going to capture all the vampires that are in Sunnydale and we are going to experiment with them. -  
  
- We? -  
  
- The Borg. -  
  
Enterprise-E bridge.   
  
The viewscreen was offering a orbital view of Sunnydale and the adjacent country.  
  
- One of the things that we have noticed about Sunnydale, is that the entire area is surrounded by a strange energy field of unknown origin. The field seems to have its origin here. - said Picard signaling to the science officer.   
  
The viewscreen zoomed to a view of an abandoned building.  
  
- It's the high school! - said Willow.  
  
- Greetings, what have you detected is one of the side effects of the Hellmouth. -  
  
- The Hellmouth was in the High School?.- asked Deanna.  
  
- Under the library, to be precise. - said Tony.  
  
- You have mentioned that you have contact with the Watchers' Council, but how is that you seem to know almost everything about us?. - asked Giles  
  
- I have read your Watcher Journal, Mr. Giles. I know the life of Buffy since you took her under your care to the bitter end. -  
  
- So you know how I am going to die?... No, I don't want to know. -  
  
"First, second or third time?" thought Tony.  
  
- The problem is that the intensity of the energy field is increasing. - continued Picard  
  
After a few seconds, Willow was the first to realize what that could mean.  
  
- The Hellmouth is opening! -  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9: The plot thickens

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Enterprise-E hangar. Earth's orbit   
  
- Why can't we do the same thing that we did to come here? - asked Buffy.  
  
- Because the energy field that supposedly emanates from the Hellmouth interferes with the transporter beam. That's why we are going to land in a shuttlecraft. - patiently explained Tony. - Geordi will catch Engonga and Lebrun on the roof of the Magic Box, after that he will let you, Xander, Korov and me off near your home, and finally will land inside the high school... the gymnasium has lost its roof, right?. There, Willow, Data and the others will determine who or what is causing the Hellmouth to open. Some question? No? Ok, then, board the ship now. -  
  
Clearly unconvinced but with no arguments left, Buffy finally boarded the shuttlecraft Asimov.   
  
While the shuttlecraft was leaving Picard thought that he had heard a soft female voice saying "Locutus..."  
  
Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale, CA  
  
- Shut up! - Adam was shouting. - I am the Borg! You are dead! -  
  
- Hearing voices, Adam? - said Spike from the metal bed where the drones were tying him - That don't say great things about your sanity. -  
  
Shuttlecraft Asimov. Earth's orbit  
  
- Buffy, one thing I can say about your future. Next year is going to be one of the worst years of your life. - said Tony, while the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, as it could be seen through the front window of the ship. - Family and personal matters will accumulate over supernatural threats and in the end wou will be forced to make the most difficult decision of your life. Even more difficult than slaying Angel two years ago. -  
  
- What could be more difficult than that? - said Buffy her voice slightly choked up upon remembering the event.  
  
- You will see. - said Tony, her gaze fixed on the magnificent dawn.  
  
While Buffy was trying to decypher what Tony could have meant, Willow began her own questions.  
  
- When you called the Enterprise, you said that it was involved what you called your "usual predestination time loop". -  
  
Tony thought a moment before answering the question.   
  
- It's part of my story. Look, I had just been rescued by the original Enterprise when an intruder appeared in the ship. The intruder was a future version of me, that was there to help J... the captain of the Enterprise with a matter, but to do that she and me had to stablish a telepathic link. As a result I have vague memories and deja-vus of what is happening with frequency. That is what I call my predestination time-loop, because even when I try to avoid what I know is going to happen... - her face became grim, remembering a particular incident - ...it happens anyway, exactly as I remember it. -  
  
1630 Revello Drive. Sunnydale, CA  
  
The black car parked before the house of the Summers. For a moment Joyce felt fear, that dissipated when Angel, Cordelia and another man that she thought that she had seen somewhere, exited the car and went toward her house.  
  
On the other side of the street the man registered the unexpected arrivals.  
  
- Buffy is still on patrol? - asked Angel.  
  
- Yes, she hasn't come back. - seeing the look in Angel's face, Joyce asked - What's going on? -  
  
- I don't really know. Cordelia had a vision... - seeing the look in Joyce face he explained - She had gained the skill to see flashes of things that are going to happen. The visions showed that Buffy was in danger, and that bad things were in motion here. - he added a second later. - More than usual.-  
  
Ruins of Sunnydale High School  
  
The Hellmouth opened a bit more. A shadow began to filter through the small crack, but suddenly stopped and retreated, while whispering: "Not yet.". Some minutes later, a small earthquake shook the building.  
  
"Magic Box" shop. Sunnydale CA  
  
- Understood - said Lebrun to the commbadge.  
  
He made a signal to Engonga, and blocked the door with one of the counters. They used the stairs in the back alley to climb to the roof. There, they awaited until an helicopter appeared, and approached to the roof, hovering a few centimeters over it.  
  
Suddenly a section of the helicopter, where there wasn't a door, opened, revealing the interior of a Federation Type 9 shuttlecraft. From it, admiral Castro made a signal to them, who promptly boarded the ship. After closing the side door, the camouflaged shuttlecraft followed her way toward a park that was located near Buffy's house. There four person got out from it.  
  
- It's amazing. If I didn't know otherwise, I could swear that it's a real helicopter. - said Xander  
  
- Holographic camouphlage technology. It's quite useful in worlds with a 20th Century development level. - said Tony. - Although, it doesn't work in bigger ships. -  
  
  
  
They walked toward Buffy's house. They approached from behind and entered through the back door. In the kitchen, Buffy heard her mother speaking with... Angel!? What was he doing here?   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
1630 Revello Drive. Sunnydale, CA  
  
- Angel, what are you doing here? - asked Buffy.  
  
- Buffy? When did you get there? - asked Joyce, and when she saw Tony she asked - And, who is she? -  
  
- Hey! That's the woman who was with Buffy in my vision! - said Cordelia, from behind Angel.  
  
- I have come to take some weapons, mom. And she is Tony Castro...-  
  
- Hello, Mrs. Summers. I'm helping Buffy with a problem. - then she saw Angel and her face changed to a sad expression. - Hello, Angel, it has been a long time. -  
  
- Do I know you? - said Angel, confused.  
  
- Not yet. -  
  
Ruins of Sunnydale High School.  
  
- This is the Hellmouth? - asked Data to Willow, pointing to the glowing crack in the ground.  
  
- Yes, this is. And it's opening. -  
  
Instead of answering, Data examined the tricorder readings.  
  
- It seems to be a dimensional gateway that communicates this reality with another. It has some similarities with a wormhole, but without the singularity characteristics...-  
  
- Ok, but what he/she/it is causing it to open?. - asked Anya.  
  
- Anya, you are spending way too much time with Xander, you are beginning to speak like him. - said Willow.  
  
Anya frowned, but didn't answered.  
  
- ... Apparently the space-time fabric in Sunnydale has been affected and that has caused the gateway to be unstable. The only way to regain stability as it's now is by opening. -  
  
- What could affect the space-time fabric that way? - asked Willow.  
  
- A time paradox. -  
  
While they were speaking, a shadow began to crawl through the Hellmouth. Hiding among other shadows, it crawled toward a place where they couldn't see it.  
  
Enterprise-E. Earth's orbit.  
  
They were on the bridge, seeing if something happened. Picard was a bit restless, since he had heard again the voice of the Borg Queen as when the Borg had tried to take him over again a few hours ago. The voice hadn't spoken again since they parted and then Picard heard the voice again: "Locutus"   
  
- Captain, what's happening? - said Deanna, feeling his distress.  
  
- I have heard her, the Borg Queen, in my head. - said Picard, breathing heavily. - I heard her first when the shuttle took off, and now I have heard her again. I think that we must warn Tony, that probably the Borg Queen is back. -  
  
Valentine Manor basement. Outskirts of Sunnydale  
  
Adam was screaming as parts of him began to change and go back to their original form. Slowly the changes began to recede as Adam regained control.   
  
Spike saw that whatever was happening to Adam it was paralysing the drones. He struggled with the metal restraints that were keeping him tied to the bed and finally he managed to break one of the restraints of his wrists. Then he broke the other and finally the ones tying his ankles. Then he jumped from the bed and began to run.  
  
Adam was recovering from the crisis when he noticed that Spike had fled. But it was too late, he had already entered the maze of caverns.  
  
1630 Revello Drive. Sunnydale, CA  
  
- Yes, I see him, mom. - said Buffy using the binoculars that Joyce had given her. - And you are right, he is watching the house. -  
  
- Let me see. - said Tony, taking the binoculars.  
  
She looked through them, without saying a word.  
  
- He is a Borg drone. - said Tony, returning the binoculars to Buffy.  
  
- How do you know? -  
  
- Look at his neck, just under his right ear. - which was exactly what Buffy did.  
  
- He seems to have some kind of device attached... no, wait, comes from under his skin! -  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Ruins of Sunnydale High School. Sunnydale CA  
  
In a corner that was almost impossible to see from where the Scoobies and the Starfleet officers were placed, a shadow, darker than the rest was taking form. First it become some sort of black smoke, then it coalesced into a humanoid form that finally became a woman. Her hair was raven-black, her eyes brown, and was clad in a black leather jumpsuit, with black leather boots. An odd symbol, resembling earth with a sword behind the globe, was engraved over her left breast and on the back.  
  
- I live... again - she whispered  
  
1630 Revello Drive. Sunnydale CA  
  
- I can dispose of it quietly- said Tony, measuring the distance.  
  
- How? -  
  
- Carry that crossbow and I'll show you. Do somebody lives in the house behind him? -  
  
- No, the owner died a few weeks ago of natural causes. - said Buffy, and explained - Sunnydale natural causes, that is. -  
  
Cave systems under Sunnydale  
  
Spike was lost. He hadn't managed to find the entry to the sewers systems of Sunnydale as he wanted, and now he was trying to find a way out of the caves.   
  
Revello Drive, Sunnydale CA  
  
The Borg drone heard a sound from the house that was behind it. The drone had heard the stranger climbing the back fence of the house and walking through the backyard. As the intruder was getting near the drone, the classification changed from "non threat" to "threat" and answered accordingly. The drone began to walk toward the house backyard, where it had heard the intruder taking positions. A crossbow bolt was fired to the drone from where the intruder was. The drone dodged the bolt easily and proceeded to advance. Then a sword stabbed the drone from the left.   
  
Valentine Manor basement. Outskirts of Sunnydale  
  
Adam searched in the database that the Collective had, and he found what he was seeking. Before being totally deactivated, the drone that was watching the Slayer's home had seen a glimpse of the woman that had stabbed it. And he found the data disturbing. She was Antonia Castro, a Starfleet Rear Admiral that had been in the Enterprise when the Borg had tried to travel to this era. The Collective had calculated that the Starfleet officers would take their time to even beam to the surface, but it seemed that the calculations were not right. The Slayer had shot the bolt, after making enough noise to attract the attention of the drone, and that sounded like a tactic much too sophisticated for the Slayer.  
  
So the Slayer and the Starfleet officers were already working together. That only meant that he had to accelerate his plans.  
  
Ruins of Sunnydale High School  
  
The woman had been scanning the surroundings with her mind. She had recognised Laforge, but she hadn't met anyone of the others, but apparently they had met her counterpart in this reality. "Perfect" she thought. She had read enough of their minds to realise what was happening, and to use it to her benefit. She concentrated her powers on her clothes, transforming them into an exact duplicate of the clothes that her counterpart was wearing, although she seemed to have developed a better taste since the last time that they had met, she always had liked leather.  
  
She stepped out of the shadows toward the people that were there. Now she recognised another face, as Data was there also. Treating a machine like it was a person! Fools! When they noticed that she was there, she used the silly smile that her counterpart usually had.  
  
- Admiral Castro, where is Buffy Summers? - asked Data - We thought that she was going to be ahead of you. -  
  
- Oh, something unexpected had happened. She and the others will come later. - said Tony's double.  
  
Angel's car  
  
- So you come from the future? - asked Cordelia  
  
- Aha. - answered Tony  
  
- That's good! Tell me if I'm going to become a famous actress, please!! -  
  
- I come from the 24th Century, miss Chase. - answered Tony. - I don't know what is going to be of you. - Tony was lying, of course.  
  
- But you have known Angel, maybe he said something to you about it. -  
  
- No, miss Chase. He avoided speaking about this era, saying that it had been very painful. - she was saying the truth this time.  
  
- We have arrived. - said Angel when he parked the car before the ruinous High School building.  
  
All of them got out from the car and headed toward the entry. They moved through the corridors and finally arrived at the Library. When Tony passed through the doors and saw what was expecting them there she said:  
  
- You!!! -  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es. I hope that the reviews will be more than the flames.  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Ruins of Sunnydale High School  
  
Something about Tony Castro was nagging Willow. She seemed... different, somehow. She cast a identification spell on her, even a skilled magician would be hard-pressed to detect it, and the results shocked her. She was Tony Castro, but from an alternate universe. She wondered about what could she be doing here. Then something hit her. What if this Tony was from a Universe like the one that the other Willow was? The opening of the Hellmouth was releasing a lot of magical energy... She had to talk with the others at the first opportunity.  
  
The little red witch was suspecting something, Antonia could feel the doubts on her mind. Oh, well. Tony was coming here, anyway, so a bit of mayhem would add some spice to the sauce. And she knew how to start it, she thought looking at the blonde girl, Tara.  
  
Willow saw how the alternate Tony took Tara to a dark corner, where she couldn't see them. She walked toward them, and started to hear a muffled sound. Tony had caught Tara by her wrists and was keeping Tara's arms over her body with only one hand, while she was keeping Tara's face in the position where she could be french-kissing her. Willow felt her wrath surging, and although she couldn't see it her eyes became black and she started to levitate.  
  
Antonia felt the little witch moving and threw the blonde toward her in a swift movement. Tara impacted in Willow, knocking her down. The action hadn't passed unnoticed by the other people there.  
  
- Admiral, what are you doing? - asked Data, confused  
  
- I don't have anything to say to you, damned fools! - she said, rising a foot over the ground. Her attire changed to the same leather jumpsuit that she had worn when she managed to filter through the Hellmouth. - I'm Antonia, the Empress! -  
  
In that moment, Tony, Buffy and the others appeared in the door of the library.  
  
- You! - said both Tonys at the same time.  
  
Valentine Manor basement  
  
The last series of drones was lying down on the metal lab beds. The full machinery of a drone was going to be implanted in them, that same moment. Adam looked around, the nanoprobes had been busy in the meantime, growing sites for regeneration alcoves and other Borg machinery in the walls, whose components were being made in that same moment. Even the atmosphere seemed to be changing, becoming hotter and with a higher level of humidity in the underground complex under the mansion.  
  
Ruins of the Sunnydale High School  
  
- Do you think that your puny weapons and skills can kill me? - said Antonia, floating in the center of the former library, while withstanding an assault by sorcery, telekinesis and phaser weapons.   
  
- We aren't doing anything here! Get out, while I keep her in check!. - said Tony  
  
- No, I can...! - said Willow  
  
- No, you can't! Believe me, you can't! She is too strong for any of you! - said Tony.  
  
Tony closed her eyes, and began to rise over the ground, while the people gathered there fled.  
  
- Pretty impressive, Tony! But, remember, any power that you have, I have also, and I have more experience using them! -  
  
- No, Antonia. You cannot do what I am going to do. - said Tony softly.  
  
Tony descended on the ground and opened her eyes. The eyes of Antonia had become full black, due to the dark power that she was now wielding. Instead of the luminous white that had appeared on their first confrontation, Tony's eyes retained her usual appearance, but there was something in those eyes that unsettled Antonia. Then, suddenly Tony jumped toward her doppelganger with a tubular object in her hand. A buzzing sound could be heard when the energy blade of the light saber impacted on the energy field that was surrounding Antonia, and cut through it. The former empress of the Terran Empire was falling to the ground in two pieces when both parts disappeared in a flash of darkness.   
  
Confused by this new development, Tony landed on the other side of the library.  
  
- Where did she go? -   
  
The labyrinth under Sunnydale  
  
Antonia had grown her new legs in a moment, and had managed to restore the jumpsuit the moment after. She never liked to teleport herself, made her queasy, but she knew that Tony was able to launch her pieces to the Hellmouth, or to use the Enterprise transporter to disperse her molecules all over the Universe. Where had she transported? She hadn't time to fix her destination before attempting to jump. She had been lucky not to appear inside a mountain. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to feel whatever living being could be there. She felt a lost vampire, but he was an ally of the Slayer, and anyway he was as lost as her. Then, suddenly, in the edge of the area that she was scanning she could sense a powerful mind. It seemed mechanical, like the Borg that the Empire had exterminated some years ago, just before her second confrontation with her doppelganger and being hurled into a black hole. She began to walk toward the mind that she had sensed, planning how to dominate that mind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	13. Chapter 13

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es.   
  
Please, review!!  
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Outside of the former building of Sunnydale High School  
  
- I got the lightsaber from Qui-Gon Jinn. - said Tony, answering Xander's question. - In essence, we have found that there are alternate universes that correspond to fictional universes, and that our universe can be fiction in an alternate universe. I have fought Darth Vader, and been in Babylon 5; I have met Gandalf and Harry Potter, Superman and the X-Men. By the way, Buffy, your cousin Scott sends you greetings. -  
  
- What cousin Scott? - asked Buffy confused.  
  
- Somebody that doesn't exist anymore in this universe, Buffy. But that doesn't matter now. Antonia, I'm referring to the alternate me that you saw there, is an evil version of me from another universe. She became the Empress of an evil Terran Empire and later tried to conquer our Universe and throw me to a black hole, but she was the one who finally got sucked by the hole. -  
  
- Where did that clouds come from? - asked Cordelia looking at the suddenly cloud-covered sky.   
  
Valentine Manor basement  
  
Finally Antonia arrived at her destination. Effectively they were borgs. She had nothing to fear from these half-robot contraptions, because she, as her counterpart, was impossible to assimilate in the Collective. Now she only had to locate the Queen in this parody of an anthill that they were building.  
  
Outside the ruins of Sunnydale High School  
  
- What so we do, now? - asked Willow to Buffy.  
  
- Can you detect her? - asked Buffy to Tony  
  
- No, she has an absolute command of powers that I'm only beginning to discover. She could be behind me and I couldn't detect her. -  
  
- That's encouraging. - said Buffy.  
  
- I think that if there is no way to locate the double of the Admiral, we must to follow the original plan, and go in search of the Borg. - said Data.  
  
- Data, please, call me Tony. - said Tony, smiling.  
  
Enterprise-E, Earth's orbit  
  
- Captain, Admiral Castro is calling. - said the crewman that was manning the Communication station. - She wants to talk to you privately. -  
  
Picard gave the command to Riker, and walked toward his Ready Room. Once he was there, the crewman passed the communication there.  
  
- Jean-Luc? -  
  
- Hello, Tony. How are you doing there? -  
  
- Not so well. Listen, I don't have much time. Antonia, the Empress, has appeared from the Hellmouth... -   
  
- But, I thought that you had... -  
  
- ...hurled her into a black hole? Yes, I had thought that also. If the situation starts to get worse even more, we are going to need to activate the Protocol Forever. -  
  
- Are you sure? The Protocol Forever have never been activated. -  
  
- Yes, I know. -  
  
Outside of the ruins of the Sunnydale High School  
  
- Have you finished? - asked Buffy when Tony came back to them  
  
- Yes, I have. Data and Geordi are needed in the Enterprise, so they are going to need to take the shuttle. Boris, take all the weapons that we brought with the shuttle, you and your men are going to be more useful in the type of situation that we are going to probably find. -  
  
Valentine Manor basement  
  
- I hoped to find the Borg Queen, not the Frankenstein monster. It's not that I don't approve of the change, you know. - said Antonia when she saw Adam, after killing a dozen or so of drones. - If you have the archives about me that I think that you have, you know that I cannot be assimilated... Adam. -  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	14. Chapter 14:The end is near

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Please, review!!!  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Valentine Manor basement. Outskirts of Sunnydale, CA  
  
Antonia and Adam had been speaking for some time.  
  
- Do you agree? - said Antonia, after explaining her proposal to Adam.   
  
- I agree. - answered Adam, reluctantly. He hated to need her, but he wanted to get free of the Borg Queen.  
  
- Well, we need a female drone to start the transference. -  
  
One of the drones, formerly a quite attractive woman, advanced and lied down in the lab bed, next to the one where Adam was doing the same. Antonia placed a hand on the forehead of each one and closed her eyes.  
  
Initiative Complex  
  
They had infiltrated the Complex through the elevator well, and opened the door using Tony's lightsaber. The door presented deep indentations, obviously caused by the creatures trying to open it.  
  
- What happened to the bodies? - said Buffy after they had entered. When they left there were bodies scattered everywhere, but now, excepting some unrecognisable remains, there were none.  
  
They proceeded to check everywhere in the Complex, but they didn't found any more bodies, and a lot of medical and computer equipment was missing.   
  
- Adam has disappeared. - said Willow when she was back.  
  
- Look at this. - said Angel, who was crouched, looking at the ground. - There is a faint trail of blood and other fluids that lead there.- he said pointing toward the entry to Adam's former secret lab.  
  
The trail led the group toward the entry to the labyrinth of caves under the city. Suddenly they heard noises coming from the cave, and prepared for battle. But what exited the cave was Spike.  
  
- Buffy, what are you doing here? - he said, before falling exhausted.  
  
Some minutes later, Spike began to explain his odyssey.   
  
- Do you remember something about that lab, Spike? - said Tony  
  
- No . . . wait, all over the walls and a lot of the equipment there was a symbol. Some kind of corporate symbol, an octagon divided in eight sections, red and white. -  
  
- Umbrella! - said Willow.  
  
- Pardon? - said Buffy.  
  
- The red and white octagon is the symbol of Umbrella Corp., a corporation that dominates the biomedical field. There are persistent rumors about development of bioweapons, but... -  
  
- Those rumors are true, Willow. - said Tony. - Umbrella designed some of the worst biological weapons of the 21st Century. -  
  
  
  
- Oh. Well, I have heard that they want to establish a lab in Sunnydale, and that they have already bought the place for it. -  
  
- What place is it? - asked Buffy  
  
- An old mansion, whose name I don't remember just now. It's one of the oldest buildings in town, that enormous manor on route number...-  
  
- Valentine Manor? - said Xander  
  
- Yes, exactly! -   
  
- I need to tell you something, about Umbrella. If the Borg had set up their headquarters there, after destroying them if we can, we have to destroy the manor. No evidence of what happened there must reach Umbrella. As dangerous are they are now, if they get some Borg technology, the result can be literally apocalyptic. And, Buffy, in the future, keep any Umbrella activities in Sunnydale under watch. -  
  
Enterprise-E, Earth's orbit.  
  
- Jean-Luc, if we fail in Valentine manor, the Protocol Forever must be activated. Don't send a shuttle, you must go with the Enterprise. -  
  
- But...-  
  
- We both know, that even if the Borg win, or are defeated by 20th Century Earth, History is going to change forever. -  
  
- All right, all right. -  
  
- And if we manage to defeat them, shoot a quantum torpedo to the manor. We have to destroy all evidence of the Borg presence here. After that, Buffy and her gang will never say a word. -  
  
- How do you know that? -  
  
- I know, believe me. Giles never consigned this into his journal, and I haven't found evidence in the Watcher's Council archives. -   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	15. Chapter 15: Rebirth

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Please, review!!!!  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Basement of Valentine Manor, outskirts of Sunnydale, CA  
  
- Well, well, well. You know, your Majesty, if we had more time we could have fun together. - said Antonia, looking appreciatively at the attractive form that now housed the consciousness of the Borg queen. - And I bet that Adam hides some big secret under those military pants. -  
  
- You seem to be able to think in few things apart from sex. - said Adam, who was behind her.   
  
- What do you expect from a human? - answered the Borg Queen venomously. - They are so... organic. -  
  
- And your little romp with Data in the Enterprise, Your Majesty? -   
  
- That was necessary. I didn't do it for personal pleasure. -  
  
- But you liked it, from what I sensed when I was placing your ugly mind in that pretty head. The truth, you know, after a few decades, absolute power becomes boring, and you start to appreciate the little pleasures of this life. I wound up having a harem of dozens of young men and women, welcome rest after governing a galaxy-spanning empire. - answered Antonia. - And if you will excuse me, I'm going to the toilet to refresh myself. -  
  
And she walked to the toilet, moving in a feline manner that coupled with her expression made her look like a beast searching for a prey.  
  
- Damned bitch! - spitted Adam.  
  
- An unavoidable evil, my partner. The sooner that we are rid of her, the better. -  
  
  
  
Outside Valentine Manor. Outskirts of Sunnydale, CA  
  
- My God! - said Buffy when she saw the mansion. The terrain that it occupied wasn't much, but the manor was designed to look bigger and more threatening than what really was.   
  
By general consensus, only those that could manage themselves in a fight, that is, Buffy, Angel, Data, Tony and Korov's security people, were going inside. The Korov men would serve as fire cover for the four who were going to lead the attack.   
  
- Have you enough spare energy units for the phaser rifles? - asked Tony to Korov.  
  
- I think so, and before leaving Mr. Laforge tinkered with them to make the rifles less susceptible to the energy field that surrounds the city, and they already have installed the new frequency randomizers. -  
  
- And that gives you...? -  
  
- Fifteen, maybe twenty shots each rifle, before they adapt. -  
  
They began to go near the house, each one of them desiring that they could do a surprise attack. But fate was against them in that matter, because a drone in the attic had seen them.  
  
Basement of Valentine Manor. Outskirts of Sunnydale, CA.  
  
- They are here. - said Antonia when he came back.  
  
- Yes, we have just received the news. -  
  
Antonia had changed her clothes again when she was in the toilet. Now she was dressed with a black corset laced in the back, a leather skirt and leather boots that reached over her knees. She had a whip strapped to the belt, and her hair was now collected in a severe bun.  
  
- No, I don't think that a dominatrix look would be adequate for combat. - she said, and changed her clothes with a snap of her fingers. She was now wearing almost the same clothes as her counterpart, except for the Terran Empire symbol attached to the buckle of the belt. - Much better. -  
  
Valentine Manor. Outskirts of Sunnydale, CA  
  
Buffy kicked the door open and entered the hall of the manor, followed by the others. There was a big staircase in front of them, several doors on each side of the hall but curiously no furniture. They hadn't advanced more than a few paces when they heard several borg drones coming down the stairs.   
  
While Buffy, Angel, Tony and Data advanced toward them, Korov and his men began to shoot down the drones from behind them, taking care of not to aim to those closes to the quartet in the front.  
  
Following Tony and Data's advice, they were engaging the drones with hand-to-hand weapons, that were proving way more effective than the energy weapons at short range. But for each one that they beheaded, maimed, or simply killed there were two more waiting behind. Tony was not using the lightsaber yet, but soon the necessity made her give the katana to Korov, whose own rifle was already useless, and switch to the Jedi weapon.   
  
Valentine Manor Basement.   
  
While Adam and the Borg Queen controlled the battle that was developing above them, Antonia looked with fascination at the speed and skill with wich her counterpart used the lightsaber, and she began to develop methods to counter those skills. Then she saw how Tony was immobilised by several drones and her right arm cut by a green phaser-like beam from one of the drones.   
  
Valentine Manor Hall.  
  
Tony cried like a banshee when her arm was severed and the lightsaber was kicked away by the drones. She fought with all her strength, but they were holding her as strongly as they could. She tried to use her telekinetic abilities against the drones, but the presence of her counterpart was creating some kind of interference that made her unable to concentrate. She saw, powerless, how the drones were beginning to overwhelm Buffy, Angel and Data, while trying to concentrate better than she had been, but to no avail. But, suddenly, she felt a power growing inside her, and if somebody would had be looking in her eyes, could have seen flames inside it.  
  
Antonia felt what was happening to her counterpart and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	16. Chapter 16: From the ashes

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Please, review!!!!  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Valentine Manor Hall  
  
The borg drones that were holding Tony were swept away by an invisible force, and Tony stood between them floating at one foot off the floor, with a flaming aura emanating from her and her eyes shining like the Sun. With only a movement of her hand the remaining drones fell inert. And she fell also, while the light of her eyes and the flames of her aura extinguished.   
  
Almost invisible in the darkness, a dark-haired woman clad in black clothes not too dissimilar to Tony'd own clothes was watching the scene with sad eyes, and she whispered in a tone too low to be heard by anyone:  
  
- I hope that when the moment comes you will choose a different option than the one that I chose, Tony. -  
  
Valentine Manor basement.   
  
What was that? thought Antonia when she felt momentarily another presence like the one of Tony. Must be an echo, she thought.  
  
Valentine Manor hall  
  
- What has happened? - asked Tony when she revived and saw what had happened to the borg drones.  
  
- Don't you remember? -  
  
- No, the last thing that I remember is that the drones were immobilising me and then... then... - she said while she stood up.  
  
- You were flying, your eyes were shining like halogen bulbs and you were surrounded by flames. -  
  
- Oh, shit! That was the entity inside me taking control!. - she said with a worried expression - Hmm, that means that what it's going to happen is more important than I thought. -  
  
- Didn't you know? -  
  
- No, none of my memories of this event included the apparition of the entity. But that doesn't mean anything, as I have found several times over the years. Well, it's time to search every part of this building. -  
  
Valentine Manor back garden.  
  
- There is a trap door here! - said one of the security men after searching one of the barracks.  
  
It was a heavy trap door that had been covered by what seemed to be several mouldy sacks of fertilizer, and that was closed by an electronic lock. After removing the cover, Data analyzed the lock with the tricorder.  
  
- I think that I can open it with the tricorder. - he made some tries before opening the trap door.   
  
And then they heard noises from the building. Obviously they must had missed another entry there, as creatures covered by Borg body armor and implants appeared in the house. They were not human, as before, and although there were fewer in numbers, these drones had been demons before being assimilated, and were going to be a tougher adversary.  
  
The woman that had been watching them before had moved to the garden, placing herself at a point from where she could watch everything without being watched, as she had been doing since the group arrived at the mansion. She saw how the group fought as before, with the security men trying to shot down several of the borg with the phaser rifles before they come to the group. Buffy fought with the fury and skill of a fully trained slayer, Angel with the strength and speed of a vampire, Data with the kind of mechanical precision that had been his trademark in everything that he did, and Tony... Watching her, the woman remembered what she had been, before becoming the cosmic outcast that she was now. She had been trained by immortals and Jedis, and had practiced with Wayne and Rogers, the two best martial artists of two very different universes, and her style reflected all of that.   
  
Tony sensed something, but she shrugged off the feeling. An echo from Antonia, she thought.  
  
Valentine Manor basement  
  
The fight wasn't going well, thought Antonia. Most of the human drones had been deactivated, and now the demon drones were being slaughtered. She could intervene and save the day, but that would destroy his plan. She needed the borg to be in dire straits before intervene. After that she had no doubt that her plans would succeed.  
  
"Poor woman" thought the woman who was watching everything when she felt Antonia's thoughts. "And the saddest thing is that she hadn't always been as she is now. Kirk made her suffer so much that she was twisted forever as a result."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	17. Chapter 17: Cliffhanger

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Please, review!!!!  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Valentine Manor back garden  
  
Buffy impaled the last drone with an iron bar that had been protecting a broken window before. A few dozen demon Borg drones were resting in the ground now, the fruit of the combined effort of Buffy, Tony, Data and Angel. The weapons of the security men were now fully useless, and already Korov was manipulating the randomizer to gain some shots, but that was going to take time, something that they didn't have much of.  
  
- And now? - asked Angel  
  
- We have two options: go down those stairs... - she said, pointing to the trapdoor that they had just discovered when the drones had attacked them - ...or search the place from where had these two waves of drones appeared from. -  
  
- The stairs first. If they don't go anywhere, we can always search the other entry. - said Buffy, starting to go down the stairs.  
  
The others soon followed her into the dark corridors of below.  
  
- It seems to be an intricate net of tunnels here... - said Data, examining his tricorder  
  
- What a surprise. - commented Buffy  
  
- ...but I think that I can guide us. -  
  
Valentine Manor basement, core of Adam's Borg hive.  
  
If Adam and the Borg Queen had been humans they would have been probably in a fit of rage at the moment when they realized that their demon drones weren't up to the task that had been assigned to them. Instead they were calculating, gauging and assessing what they could do now. And their thoughts as always came to one thing: even the twenty or so Adam-like drones that had been made there in the last hours, and were practically all that remained of the great number of drones that they had before, could not be enough to subdue the intruders. Only the help of Antonia, the arrogant woman from another Universe, could save them now, or at least deprive the intruders of their biggest asset, Antonia's counterpart, the Starfleet captain Tony Castro. But they couldn't trust her. But deciding between a sure defeat and a probable victory with later complications, they hadn't really more than an option.  
  
- Antonia, could you...? -  
  
"Thus, it begins" thought the woman in the shadows. "The Daughter of Darkness and the Daughter of Light will have their final confrontation." and vanished into thin air.  
  
Antonia suddenly looked back. This time she had sensed definitely some presence there, in the shadows. But whoever could have been there, had vanished like smoke in the wind. She considered for a moment that the Q entity that she had met briefly in her last confrontation with Tony could have been back, but she dismissed the thought. No, whoever was there was some other counterpart of herself. Her presence here only added more unknowns, and she didn't like that.  
  
  
  
Valentine Manor basement corridors  
  
- After that corner, there is a fork. We must go to the left to reach one of the main rooms of this level. . - said Data  
  
They proceeded to do as Data said, and reached a metallic door with an electronic lock to one side. But the lock was half-covered by a web of black filaments that was slowly extending itself through the wall.  
  
- Data, is that what I think that is? - asked Tony  
  
- Borg nanoprobes rebuilding the matter of the wall at a molecular level, Admiral. -  
  
- So their central node is probably here. -  
  
- Very probably, Admiral. Or at least we are headed in the right direction. -  
  
- Data, can you cease to call me Admiral? - said Tony with a pained expression - We both know that I would never have accepted the promotion if we weren't in such dire circumstances, with a war with the Dominion on the horizon. Call me Tony, we have known each other since you were in the Academy. -  
  
- Very well, Ad... Tony.- then he noticed some reading on his tricorder. - I'm reading an unusually high concentration of anaphasic energy 58 meters ahead. -  
  
- 58 meters, that is... - said Buffy, calculating  
  
- A bit more than 193 feet. - said Tony. - So Antonia had found the Borg. -  
  
- How do you know that? -  
  
- Anaphasic energy. Whatever species is the being who gives me my... skills, he appears in most sensors as a high concentration of anaphasic energy. - explained Tony, then she asked to Data - How can we open this door? -  
  
- Raw force, Tony. The door is fully blocked, and although the nanoprobes have started to transform it, I think that we could cut it yet with the phaser. -  
  
- If you can't, we can always use your lightsaber as a can opener. - said Buffy  
  
Data began to cut using his Type II phaser against the door on maximum setting. Under normal circumstances, the door and a good portion of the wall should have vanished in an instant, but with the energy-draining field emanating from the Hellmouth, he had to use the phaser as a cutting implement.  
  
Minutes passed as the android slowly cut the door. The phaser beam was weaker as the time passed and finally, when the door was half-cut the beam flickered and died.  
  
- The battery is exhausted. Fortunately, I brought a spare...-  
  
Then they noticed that somebody was cutting the door from the inside.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	18. Chapter 18: Dreams

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Please, review!!!!  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Valentine Manor basement corridors  
  
The door was being cut from the inside. Data changed the dead battery of his hand phaser for the spare one that he carried, while the others readied for combat. Whoever was cutting the metallic door soon finished and the metallic block fell inside the room and then, something that almost seemed to be the essence of darkness began to crawl out of the circle that had been cut in the door. They tried to flee but the darkness trapped them in seconds.   
  
While she was fighting to free herself from the darkness Buffy heard the sound of a body falling on to the floor, by the sound she guessed that had to be the android Data. The darkness used that moment to immobilise her and introduce itself through the mouth of the Slayer. Her last sensation before losing consciousness was being thrust through the hole in the door.  
  
Buffy's room in 1630 Revello Drive  
  
Buffy felt happy. Her grades had been excellent, she had a date with that handsome guy, Riley Finn, that evening, and next weekend they were going to go to Disneyland. In fact she was looking in her wardrobe for the dress that she was going to wear on her date. Then somebody knocked on the door, and when she opened the door she found Dawn on the doorstep.  
  
Angel Investigations  
  
Life smiled on Angel, finally. He was human again, the evil forces had been vanquished and all the Hellmouths closed. The Slayer was needed no more, and he and Buffy could be together at last. He was closing the office of Angel Investigations for the last time, when a shady form appeared from a door and walked toward him. When the form reached a zone with better illumination, Angel discovered, to his anstonishment, that it was himself.  
  
Somewhere in Spain  
  
Tony Castro smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The wedding dress stylised her somewhat plump figure, and made her look better than she had looked since... well better than ever. Then she heard a cough behind her and noticed that a woman had appeared behind her. She looked like a lot like her, but much more slender and with a long mane of hair instead of the short kinky hair that she wore. The woman was dressed in an odd uniform, black, with grey shoulders and a red shirt underneath with four golden pins.  
  
Valentine Manor basement, core of Adam's Borg Hive   
  
- They are inside of which worlds that I have created for them, using their deepest desires. - said Antonia, showing Adam and the Borg Queen the globe of dark energy inside they could dimly see the immobile bodies of Tony, Buffy and Angel. - They can't free themselves, because they aren't going to want to. And now I'm going to deal with the android. - she said with a lewd smile on her face, and went toward an adjoining room.  
  
- We need to get rid of that tramp. - said Adam - and soon. -  
  
- Indeed. - answered the Borg queen.  
  
- Can I ask what are your objectives with me? Because if you have read the mind of the Borg queen, you know that she tried to gain me for her cause and failed. -  
  
- That's not the only thing that I have read in her mind, Data. - said Antonia.   
  
- Oh. - said Data, understanding what the former empress had in her mind. - Before you start the domination session that seems to be your preferred form of intimate intercourse, can I make you a question? -  
  
- "Intimate intercourse"? My god, aren't you pedantic? Well, ask what you will. -  
  
- I have read the reports that your counterpart filed about you, and I have always wondered that with the power level that you have showed, why do you bother about all of this? Meaning that you could have destroyed us easily. -  
  
- I know that I could do that, but that would be boring, and as powerful as I am, there are beings that are more powerful than me. -  
  
- Like the Dark One? -  
  
- How do you know about Him? - asked Antonia startled  
  
- The Organian prophecy about the Daughters of the Stars and the Shadows mentions him, and given that the Organian identified your counterpart as the Daughter of the Stars... -  
  
- What does that prophecy say? The Jim Kirk of my Universe destroyed Organia, you know, and I'm interested... -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams 2nd part

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Please, review!!!!  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Adam's Borg hive headquarters. Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale CA  
  
- ...and the Dark One will fool the Two to make them become One, but the One will become Three. One will follow the way of the stars and in the end will fight the Dark One in the place of his confinement. The other will follow the path of the shadows and will dissolve in darkness after giving her shadows to the stars. And the final one will renounce both the stars and the shadows, and will forge her own destiny. - said Data - There is more in the Book of Prophecies about the Dark One, in the final scripts of Romayne the Seer: The fate of the Daughter of the Stars will be clear after the third meeting between the Stars and the Shadows and...-  
  
- It's enough. - said Antonia - It's better than a cold water shower to cool off. I'll be back later. - She said, going to the room where the globe of energy had been placed.  
  
Buffy's room on 1630 Revello Drive  
  
- Buffy, we have to talk. - said Dawn.   
  
- Shoot. - said Buffy, still considering what dress was going to wear on the date with Riley.  
  
- Do you remember being the Slayer, Buffy? -  
  
Buffy stopped when she heard what her sister had said to her.  
  
- What are you talking about? -  
  
- Come on, Buffy. You know that all of this...-  
  
Angel Investigations  
  
- ...is a lie. A fantasy of your deepest desires, probably created by Tony's counterpart. - said the other Angel.  
  
- Who are you? -  
  
- I'm you. The part of you that realizes that life is not fair, and that all of this is too good to be true. -  
  
Somewhere in Spain  
  
- What if I don't want to go out of this fantasy? Life is being nice to me for the first time, and what I have in that other life that seems like a dream? A century of sorrow, pain and despair, seeing how the people that I know get old, while I live seemingly forever. I married, and I saw how my husband died a very painful death, my elder daughter lives an hermit's life, my second daughter is a terrorist, my son has the weight of a throne over his shoulders, a throne where I put him because it was what had to be done, and my youngest daughter is a Slayer. No, I don't want to go back to my life. - said Tony to her double, who had changed as by magic to a uniform similar to the other, but with red shoulders and a grey shirt underneath.  
  
- And staying trapped inside this fantasy? - said the double. - Are you the same Tony that so harshly scolded Sam Grant for wanting to stay inside that VR environment in the original Corsair? -  
  
- That was different! -  
  
- Are you sure? - said the double, who had changed clothes again, to another uniform, red jacket with black shoulders and black trousers.  
  
Enterprise-E. Earth's orbit  
  
- There is no news, captain - Korov announced.   
  
- Damn! - said Picard, who had come back to the ship. Data had contacted the ship when they had started to cut a metal door that they had found, but since then almost thirty minutes had passed.  
  
- Captain! - said the crewmember manning the Tactical station.  
  
- Yes, ensign? -  
  
- I am receiving a signal from the surface. Seems to be a coded signal, but the computer does not recognise the code. -  
  
- Let me hear it, ensign. - said the Captain.  
  
- Without decoding? - said the ensign, astonished.  
  
- Yes, without decoding. -  
  
The ensign put the signal in the speakers, and all the bridge heard a succession of long and short beeps.  
  
Picard heard it, and a smile appeared on his lips.  
  
- The signal is in Morse code, ensign. You'll find it in the historical library. - said Picard. - Tell me, the signal uses the theta band with a frequency of 25000 teracycles? -  
  
- Yes, sir. But how...? -  
  
- The signal comes from Data. He agreed to carry a built-in transceiver, and he suggested that the signal must be coded in Morse to identify its origin. -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	20. Chapter 20: Dreams 3rd part

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http://www.geocities.com/borg31de777/fanfic  
  
E-mail: borg31de777@yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Normally I wouldn't bothered in answer a negative critic, but being the first review in months...  
  
: Well, English is not my first language. If you had bothered to read the following chapters you would have discovered that most of those grammatical faults had been corrected (I have a beta-reader now). And of course that Tony is a Mary Sue, but if you had bothered to read the other chapters you would have learned that she isn't the usual Mary Sue. Next time, you should read the entire work before making a review.   
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Adam's Borg hive headquarters. Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale CA  
  
Antonia was looking at the globe where the Slayer, the vampire and her counterpart had been placed. She felt... empty. She needed havoc to feel alive. She had avoided feeling bored in her native universe by being constantly at war. The Klingons first. Later, the Romulans, the Cardassians, Tholians, Gorns, and others had fallen before her. The War against the Dominion had been almost won at the time of her second encounter with Tony, and she was already planning to fight against the Borg Collective. And then she had been thrown at a black hole by her counterpart. The hole was a gate to another dimension, a place that deserved to be called Hell. When she discovered that there was a way to go out she didn't think twice, although she had had to bide her time when she discovered that her counterpart was also here.  
  
  
  
1630 Revello Drive  
  
- I should have known that nothing could be so simple. - said Buffy. - I am the Vampire Slayer, it's my mission to stop the spreading of evil. But sometimes, sometimes...-  
  
- It's not necessary, I can see in your mind, Buffy. - said "Dawn" and sighed. - Are you ready to go back to the real world? -  
  
- Yes, I am. Who are really you, Dawn? - asked Buffy to her fake sister, while the world began to fade around.  
  
- You will know at the due time. - said Dawn, fading into a green shining geometrical form.  
  
Buffy felt how she travelled through an unimaginable distance, toward a circle of light that gradually grew bigger. Soon she could see herself , apparently sleeping inside a black bubble, besides Angel and Tony.  
  
Angel Investigations  
  
- I don't believe you. - said Angel to his doppelganger.   
  
  
  
- Oh, you want to stay inside. Well, you can finally get some bronze, and the evil has been vanished from this realm. And you and Buffy will live happily ever after. - paused a moment and continued. - A happy ending worthy of the mushiest romantic comedy. Wake up, Angel! This is the real world and things are never so easy. If you want to atone for your sins, this isn't the way. -  
  
Adam's Borg hive headquarters. valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale CA  
  
Adam was trying to develop a way to get rid of Antonia, as the Borg queen was coping with the management of the Collective. They had sent the remaining drones to recover the remains of the drones that the Slayer and her companions had disposed of in the meantime. Some could still be repaired and the others were an excellent source of spare parts.  
  
Then a signal appeared in his internal monitor. A transformation that he had started soon after his assimilation had finished, and that he had almost forgotten. Finally he had the means to get rid of the former Empress.  
  
Somewhere in Spain.  
  
- Are you sure? -   
  
- Yes, I'm sure! - said Tony to her counterpart.  
  
- I'm not so sure about that. - she stopped a moment , and Tony thought that she had seen Marvel Comics Phoenix uniform flash over her counterpart body, but the red and black uniform was there again.   
  
- How do you do that? Changing uniforms so quickly? -  
  
- It's your mind, so it's something that you are doing. - answered the other Tony, whose hair was now dyed red. - But that doesn't matter now. If you don't want to go out, I'll disappear. -  
  
- Wait a moment! - said Tony.  
  
Adam's Borg hive headquarters. Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale CA  
  
Antonia turned her back to the bubble and was ready to return with the android, Data. She didn't saw that Buffy was starting to move her fingers, and her eyelids were beginning to open.  
  
Suddenly Antonia heard a great noise behind her and found that the Slayer had freed herself from the trap where she had put her. Antonia smiled wickedly.  
  
- It's been a long time, since I killed a Slayer. - said Antonia. - Do you feel up to the task? -  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	21. Chapter 21: Dreams and Reflections

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site   
  
E-mail: borg31de777yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Acacia Jules: Ok, I have never denied that she is a Mary Sue (and before you got incensed, all that I have said was that she wasn't a ordinary Mary Sue). The scene that you refer is, well, something that I included because looked impressive, but now I think that it was a cheap trick. I'm thinking about writing a redux version of the story with Tony's role very reduced, and her annoying counterparts eliminated from the story. The "freakin' traits" that you refer are a part of the overall story of the character (developed LONG BEFORE I started to write this story, here is part of her story, and the one of her ship: )  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Adam's Borg hive headquarters. Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale CA  
  
Buffy was stronger and nimbler than the other woman. That was the good news. Her opponent was immortal - well, sort of. And that was the bad news. Everytime that Buffy hit her with a blow that would have knocked out a normal person, Antonia got up almost instantly, with a crooked smile on her lips.  
  
Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, saw that her choices had been reduced to one. She brought down Antonia with a dropkick, giving the Slayer enough time to immobilize her and snap her neck. She knew that she hadn't much time, so she started to run toward the still holed door.  
  
In the darkness, the woman in black sighed.  
  
Somewhere in Spain  
  
- Why me? - said Tony - I never wanted these powers...-  
  
- That sounds familiar. - said her counterpart, who was now wearing a jumpsuit with the same color scheme as before, and the black hair collected in a severe bun. - Have you been reading David Eddings lately? -  
  
- Very funny. But you didn't answer me, Why I was given these powers? -  
  
- You know the answer, Tony. And let's get started, because time is running out. The Slayer freed herself earlier than I thought, some other agent has been taking a hand in this matter. -  
  
- You aren't a part of me, right? -  
  
- Yes and no. You and I have met before, Tony, I'm the Outcast. But that doesn't matter now. You are needed outside. -  
  
And the world began to fade around her.  
  
Angel Invstigations  
  
Angel's counterpart seemed to melt away, assuming the form of a woman garbed in black clothes who closely resembled Tony Castro.  
  
- There is no time for any of this. I hope that I'm not going to permanently damage you doing this. -  
  
And the world faded around him.  
  
Valentine Manor basement corridors  
  
Buffy had become lost in the maze that existed under the manor. She was trying to go back over her own steps when a hand grabbed her right arm.  
  
- Wait here! - said Tony's voice.  
  
- Tony? - said Buffy looking toward the origin of the voice.  
  
But she wasn't Tony, and she wasn't Antonia either.   
  
- Who are you? - asked Buffy.  
  
- Shhh! - she said - Be quiet. The Borg drones are searching for you. -  
  
Adam's Borg hive headquarters. Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale CA  
  
Antonia caressed her neck. The Slayer had been smart and did the only thing that she could do. But at least she has the vampire and her counterpart under control.   
  
"The Slayer can only had freed from the dream with help." thought Antonia. "The help that my other counterpart had brought, obviously."  
  
She was wrong, but she never discovered it.  
  
- Antonia. - called Adam.  
  
- Go away, Frankendemon. - said Antonia.  
  
- Look at me, slut.-   
  
The insult made Tony look at the cyborg, gathering her powers to obliterate him. But something that she saw froze her in place. Adam was changed, somehow.   
  
- I'm so glad that you noticed. - said Adam with a hideous grin on his ugly face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	22. Chapter 22: Significance

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site borg31de777yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Please, review!  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Valentine Manor basement corridors  
  
- Who are you? - asked Buffy once that the Borg were gone, and the bubble of whatever was it that were protecting them had dissipated - And how did you that? -  
  
- I made a pocket in the time-space, and got us inside.- she said as if it wasn't anything out of ordinary - I'm called the Outcast, and I am in full command of powers that are even beyond Antonia's wildest dreams. But The Powers That Be forbid me to use those powers. And answering your first question, I'm another alternate of Tony.-  
  
- How many of you are there? -  
  
- Only four. Tony, Antonia, "AC" and me. Our existence is a so low probability event that in the infinite quantum realities, only four of us exist. -   
  
- Ah... Ok. And why are you here? -  
  
- I have been watching the confrontation, as part of the penance that I have to endure. But when Antonia cheated I took some steps. -  
  
- Cheated? -  
  
- Certain events are supposed to happen in a determinate order in the final confrontation between the Daughters of the Stars and the Shadows. - seeing the blank expression on her face - Tony and Antonia. They are called by those names in an old prophecy. -  
  
- Some things never change. - commented the Slayer.  
  
- I suppose. - conceded the Outcast and continued - Well, Antonia's dream-sphere was jeopardizing the sequence. I am allowed to give a hand in emergencies, and this qualified as one of them. But we have no time for more explanations. You are needed up there. - the woman snapped her fingers and Buffy found herself on the lawn of Valentine Manor, surrounded by the Enterprise security officers, who were getting ready to storm the subterranean lab.  
  
Adam's Borg hive headquarters. Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale CA  
  
Antonia tried to disintegrate Adam with an energy bolt shot form her hand, but the energy field that the frankenstein-like being erected shrugged off the bolt.  
  
- Now you are not significant for my plans. So you must be... - started to say Adam when a big chunk of the ceiling fell on him.  
  
Antonia extended her arms and several things all over the room began to levitate.  
  
- I'll show you significance, stupid! - said Antonia, her eyes exhaling a darkness that seemed a physical thing.  
  
Over them Angel and Tony were trying to hide the fact that they were awake again from the contendants. They were floating thanks to Tony's telekinesis, and she was using all her mental strenght to keep the sphere of dreams together.  
  
"What we do now?" thought Angel.  
  
"I don't know" replied Tony, directing her thought toward the ensouled vampire. "I was waiting for Antonia to get away to try to flee, but I didn't expected this development. Although..."  
  
"Although what?"  
  
"We need to wait until Adam gets in position. When I give you the signal get ready, we are going to fall to the ground."  
  
Adam grabbed one of the chunks of concrete and machinery that Antonia was throwing to him through telekinesis, and threw it back. Antonia, tired by the effort, tried to dodge it and failed.  
  
Adam sneered and began to near the fallen body when he heard a voice from above.  
  
- Now! -  
  
He looked up, and saw that Tony and Angel had freed themselves from the sphere of dreams. At midfall Tony threw something to the other side of the room.  
  
- Ridiculous. - said Adam once that they had reached the ground - Your counterpart was more powerful than you could ever be, and didn't last more than five minutes against me. How do you expect to defeat me? -  
  
Tony smiled crookedly.  
  
- Like this - she said, making a gesture with her hand.  
  
A buzzing sound filled the room when the lightsaber that Tony had thrown before and guided with telekinesis ignited and cut Adam in half.  
  
The lightsaber flew to Tony's hand and she looked at her fallen counterpart.  
  
- Take her, Angel. - she said, resigned.  
  
- Why? I don't see any reason.-  
  
- We need to know what Adam has done with himself. - she explained   
  
- But you have killed him. -  
  
- No, he is still alive. I can feel it, he has somehow enhanced himself. - said Tony. - Take him to the lawn, I'm going to search for Data. -  
  
- But, how are you going to escape? -  
  
- I have good memory, and one tunnel passed over a certain room of the lab. I'll make a hole with the lightsaber. Ah, get Picard to activate the Zeta Protocol with her. - and she explained - A measure designed to control me if I went insane. -  
  
Nodding, Angel took the body of the woman and made his way through the tunnels, while Tony walked in the direction that Antonia was walking. She had the feeling that Data was in that direction. She was thinking about how odd it was that still no drones had appeared.   
  
When she was in the door, Adam's torso began to move toward the lower half of his body, and when he properly aligned himself small black tentacles began to reconnect both halves of his body.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	23. Chapter 23: Twists

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site borg31de777yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Please, review!  
  
Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Adam's Borg hive headquarters. Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale CA  
  
Tony was still upset by the noticeable absence of drones when she entered the room where they were detaining Data. Adam or the Queen were up to something. She shrugged it off, and neared the lab bed where Data was tied.  
  
- Hello, Data. How are you? -  
  
- Hello, admiral. Have you come to rescue me? -  
  
- Of course. - and snapped her fingers. The straps fell to the ground and Data jumped off the bed.  
  
- Hmmm... I didn't know that you were so... well endowed. - said Tony while Data caught his uniform, that was lying not too far from the bed.  
  
Valentine Manor lawn  
  
- Sir, I'm detecting a faint anaphasic energy signal coming this way - said one of the security officers  
  
- Could it be that captain Castro had also managed to escape from that dream state? - asked Korov  
  
- Or, could it be that Antonia is coming for revenge. -  
  
Korov made a signal and the security officers readied their weapons to fire at whatever might exit from there.  
  
To their relief, Angel appeared, carrying a unconscious body. When he left the body on the ground, they thought at first that was Tony, until they noticed the Terran Empire symbol in the buckle of the belt.  
  
- What has happened, mr. Angel? - asked Korov.  
  
- Just Angel, please. - said Angel - Adam has done something with himself that had made him become very powerful. He knocked out Antonia in less than few minutes. -  
  
- And the other Borgs? - asked Korov  
  
- Gone, at least I didn't found anyone in the corridors. -  
  
- That's odd. When I fled, they were everywhere. -  
  
Adam's Borg hive headquarters. Valentine Manor basement. Sunnydale CA  
  
- Are you dressed? - asked Tony while she was checking the walls.  
  
- Yes, admiral. Although my commbadge and my tricorder have disappeared. - said Data. - I believe that they must be short of advanced technology. Even with nanotechnological reconstruction, electronic computers are not up to borg standards. -  
  
- Well, that explains why my commbadge is also missing. - said Tony, still checking the walls. - Ah, here is. -  
  
She activated her lightsaber, wondering why they hadn't also taken the jedi weapon, and cut a circular hole that gave them access to one of the corridors.  
  
- Admiral, how are we going to find the way out? -  
  
- I'll use my Force powers, Data. -  
  
- Understood. -  
  
Valentine Manor lawn  
  
- Zeta protocols? What's that? - asked Buffy.  
  
- Protocols designed to deal with specific hostile god-like entities. I didn't know that there was one for admiral Castro. - said Korov - I need authorization from captain Picard, and anyway all the equipment is in the Enterprise. - he pressed his commbadge. - Korov to Enterprise. -  
  
- Enterprise, here. A moment, please. - said a voice.   
  
- What's happening, Mr. Korov? - asked the voice of captain Picard.  
  
After being briefed by Korov, Picard said:  
  
- Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi will be there shortly with the equipment. -  
  
Ruins of Sunnydale High School  
  
- This is beginning to look bad. The portal is starting to emit nadion particles. - said Geordi  
  
- How do you know that? - asked Willow. - I haven't seen you take any reading. -  
  
- These... - said pointing to his ocular implants - ... are also sophisticated sensors, miss Rosenberg. -  
  
- Ok, and the emission of nadion particles means... -  
  
- There are few natural processes that produce nadion particles, and none of them are good. -  
  
- Not good for Sunnydale, then? -  
  
- No, miss Rosenberg, not good for Earth. -  
  
Engrossed in their talking they didn't see that the two security people with them were getting their weapons ready, seeing the forms that were creeping in the shadows.  
  
Valentine Manor lawn.  
  
- Let me see - said Dr. Crusher, after descending from the shuttle. She and Counselor Troi were carrying several odd looking devices.  
  
The readings of her medical tricorder told her all that she needed to know.  
  
- Her brain is recovering very fast. I judge that we have a few minutes... -  
  
- Wait a moment, Beverly .- said Tony from the entry to the mansion. - I need some answers, and there is only one place where I can find them, in Antonia's head. -  
  
- I can save the psionic scrambler for later, but I think that she should be immobilized .-  
  
- All right. -  
  
After Beverly injected the neural inhibition chips in several places she left Tony space to do whatever she was going to do.  
  
Tony neared the body of her counterpart and touched her face. They shuddered and become perfectly still.  
  
"At last, the final confrontation" thought Outcast from a window in the attic of the mansion.  
  
Enterprise-E bridge  
  
- Captain, we are surrounded by the borgs! We can't resist much mo... - the sound of Geordi voice died in an explosion of static.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	24. Chapter 24: Getting ready

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site   
  
E-mail: borg31de777yahoo.es.   
  
Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
  
Author Note: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.   
  
I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix for his help and support  
  
Answer to Reviewers:   
  
Papa Wheelie, Louis Pastiche, Superfan, Zantac the Barbarian: thanks for reading the story, and here is chapter 24. I hope that you like it. Ah, by the way, THERE WAS a catfight in chapter 21, but as I uploaded a faulty version of the story..., the right version is uploaded now.

Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.  
  
Ruins of Sunnydale High School  
  
They had managed to fortify a windowless room, blocking the door with several file cabinets.  
  
- It's odd. - said Geordi, throwing his commbadge away. It was totally burnt, having been hit by a phaser beam, which has stunned Geordi. His companions dragged him to the room, where he had passed the last minutes trying to repair the thing.   
  
- What's odd? An horde of cybernetic monsters trying to get us? - said Cordelia  
  
- No, miss Chase. I have fought with Borgs before and they are not behaving like they should be. -  
  
- Ah, no? -  
  
- No. They would be trying to bring down the door and assimilate us, and instead they have only isolated us here. - explained Geordi. - I would like to see what the Borg are doing now. -  
  
- Maybe there is a way...- said Willow.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Tony walked through the corridors on Antonia mind. She knew that this was only the way that her mind was translating it in a way the she could understand, but it was unsettling nonetheless to walk through a dark corridor full of white doors as far as she could see.   
  
Suddenly she heard a whimpering and found herself in a wide open dark space, illuminated only in the centre, where she could see Antonia, lying in the ground and... crying?.   
  
Not too far from the ruins of the Sunnydale High School  
  
- This looks bad - said Korov.   
  
They had arrived here in a shuttle, and Korov was using his tricorder to assess the tactical situation. They have a group of humans barricaded in one of the few rooms that still had roof and the rest of the building was occupied by borgs. Outside the building, several borg drones were located in strategic positions, so there was no way to reach the building without being spotted.  
  
- Sir, there is no... -  
  
- I can read the tactical situation as well as you can, Mr. Korov. - said commander Riker. - Did you notice how the drones are disposed inside the building? -  
  
- Yes, sir. They are guarding the Hellmouth, or that is what it seems. -  
  
- I wonder why are they doing that. - said Riker, and tapped his commbadge - Riker to Enterprise. -  
  
- Enterprise here. Picard speaking. - answered Picard - What is happening, Number One? -  
  
Riker made a quick exposition of what had they discovered.  
  
- And the borg are not doing any attempt to break there? - asked Picard  
  
- None that we can detect, sir. -  
  
- That's odd. - said Picard.  
  
- You should know better than any of us, sir. - said Riker.  
  
- Very funny, commander. Do you have some suggestion about what to do? -  
  
- I'm in a total loss, captain. - answered Riker.  
  
- Can I join in the conversation? - said Buffy.  
  
- Shoot. - said Riker.  
  
- I know several tunnels that pass under the high school. None of them has a exit there, but your ray-guns would be able to made one. Am I wrong? -  
  
- Not really. - said Riker. - Have you been hearing that, captain? -  
  
- Every word. - answered Picard. - That's a good plan, Miss Summers. -  
  
Buffy smiled and was about to thank the captain when Data interrupted.  
  
- Sir, I have detected unusual radiation emissions from the Hellmouth. Mostly nadion and verteron particles, but also a bit of anaphasic energy. -  
  
- Anaphasic energy? -  
  
- Yes, sir. It's not so surprising, as anaphasic energy is a usual subproduct of interdimensional energy fluxes, but it's nonetheless interesting. The conjunction of anaphasic energy and nadion particles is very rare... -  
  
- Can you translate that technobabble into something that I can understand? - said Buffy.  
  
- The Hellmouth is opening by both ends, but it's collapsing in the middle. If this process continue, the collapse of the conduit will transform each end in a naked singularity, freeing an enormous amount of anaphasic energy... -  
  
- A singuwhat? - interrupted Buffy.  
  
- A singularity. The heart of a black hole. - answered Riker.  
  
Enterprise-E. Earth's orbit  
  
Enterprise sensors picked a signal from the surface. The signal, when processed by the Enterprise computers, translated into a virus that was designed to take control of several non-critical systems of the ship. Obeying their new instructions several people was beamed from the surface, in a point not too far from Sunnydale. Maybe commander Data would have been able to detect the virus, but he was in the surface.  
  
Not too far from Sunnydale  
  
The Borg Queen saw how the last drone was beamed up to the Federation starship. The original plan of Adam had called for her to be aboard the ship, but she didn't want to risk her detection by Locutus, and she didn't trusted Adam at all. He had plans beyond the ones of the Borg collective, and giving him free will in exchange for her freedom of his body didn't seem a so good idea just now. So she made her own plans, in the case that Adam failed or turned against the Collective.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
- Antonia, we need to talk. - said Tony to the still form of her nemesis. "At least she isn't sobbing anymore"  
  
Slowly, Antonia turned her gaze to Tony and what the Starfleet officer saw in those eyes made her to gasp. Hate. Sheer, unadulterated hate.   
  
- You! You are the cause of my disgraces! - said Antonia, getting up in a moment and throwing herself toward Tony's throat in the next.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	25. Chapter 25: Ready

A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site

E-mail: borg31de777yahoo.es.

Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.

Author Note 1: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.

Author Note 2: English is not my first language, and I can't reach my usual beta-reader, so the grammar could be better.

Answer to Reviewers:

Louie Pastiche: The best has yet to come!. Seriously, I hope to end with a great finale in chapter 29 and put an epilogue in chapter 30, that will spawn a sequel set just after Buffy's death and around mid-season-4 of DS9.

Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.

* * *

Somewhere...

Antonia and Tony were assessing what the other could be planning. When Tony had tried to talk to the still form of her nemesis she had jumped and tried to strangulate her. She managed to block the hands and threw the mind representation of Antonia away. Now they were carefully circling each other.

- What are you talking about? - said Tony while avoiding a kick of her mirror image. - Why am I the cause of your disgraces? -

- Do you remember when we meet the first time? When we were both onboard our respective Enterprise? - said Antonia dodging a punch, and trying to grab Tony's arm in the process.

- You tried to use the ion storm to transport over to this universe. - answered Tony, slipping off Antonia's grip. - Because you were a part of Admiral Spock plot to overthrow Emperor Tiberius, your Kirk, and you were under vigilance by Imperial Starfleet Intelligence. -

- You convinced me to return, to try to make a difference!. Instead I returned to face Tiberius tortures and mind -altering drugs! Spock was executed, and I became the drugged fucktoy of the Emperor! - said Antonia, her face contorted in rage, hate and... sorrow?

Enterprise-E, Earth's orbit

The drones immediately started to assimilate Environmental Control, and following the instructions received, block the door and take control of several low-profile systems. This way they could invade the systems that they were interested on in a roundabout way, instead of doing it directly and made all alarms go on.

A blocked store room in the ruins of the Sunnydale High School

- We need at least three people to make this spell, but four would give us a better shot. - said Willow.

- But I haven't any experience with the supernatural. - said Geordi.

- Don't worry, for this kind of spell, we only need one person with that knowledge. That person will sustain the spell, while the others will only help in the casting. Now we must sit forming a circle, Tara and me will recite the spell and you only have to repeat what we are saying. -

- Hey, if this goes bad, it's your fault. - said Cordelia.

- Listen to your daughter, White Lady... - started to chant Willow and Tara

- Good that people pay me attention. - mumbled Cordelia before joining.

Ruins of Sunnydale High School Library

Adam supervised how the drones installed part of the equipment around the Hellmouth. They had managed to build an functional energy collector, a key piece of his plan. If everything worked as should be, nobody would be able to stop him.

Sunnydale outskirts.

The Borg queen broke into an abandoned warehouse. Before entering he scanned it to see if there was somebody inside. There wasn't.

Inside she found machinery that seemed to have been there for a long time. She injected nanoprobes in some of them that began to be rebuilt into something usable by the queen.

Tunnels under the ruins of Sunnydale High School.

- We are just under them. - said Data looking at his tricorder.

- I hope that the modification that commander Data did to the phasers to make them work in this energy field will work. - said Korov.

Korov aimed at the ceiling of the tunnel, and started to disintegrate layers of a foot each and diminishing diameters, to minimize the risk of collapsing the tunnel.

A blocked store room in the ruins of the Sunnydale High School

- It's astounding! - said Geordi. - And they can't see us? -

- No. What they see in the other side of the wall is the wall as before. - said Tara, as Willow was too busy keeping the concentration to keep the spell working.

- How is that? A tunnel effect, a quantum duplication of the radiation received in the other side, a subspace distortion field...? -

- I don't really know, Willow is the science nerd here, my field is English literature. - said Tara. - But please, hurry, this spell is easy to do, but difficult to keep working.

Geordi looked at the Borg drones constructing something like a net around the Hellmouth, and connecting that net to something that resembled a satellite dish being expanded by borg nanoprobes. A idea began to take shape in his mind. He looked at the net with more attention. Yes, as one would expect they were at regular intervals, making the net an energy collector. Captain Scott spoke to him, when they were repairing the Enterprise-E after coming back from 2063, about something like that in one of his anecdotes about the Enterprise and the Enterprise-A. It was an energy collector of some type...

- It's enough. -

The glowing circle in the wall disappeared and Willow exhaled a relief sigh.

- Have you seen what do you wanted? -

- Yes, I have and I don't like what it seems.

Somewhere...

- FINALLY!! - said Antonia, snapping the neck of the mind representation of her counterpart. But to her surprise the neck went back to its position.

- Are you satisfied? We have thing to talk about, and we can't kill each other here, our mind power is too balanced for that. -

Antonia was still looking at her counterpart with rage, but she lowered her fists and said.

- Ok, let's talk. -

- Do you know what are the borg plans? -

- Adam or the Queen? - asked Antonia - Because they hadn't the same objectives, do you know? -

- You are the expert in back-stabbing here, or have changed the promotion method in the Terran Empire? -

Antonia narrowed her eyes, but her face adopted a troubled expression.

- Don't outsmart yourself, Tony. The Terran Empire unofficial motto is "survival of the fittest", but their definition of fitness is cruelty, ruthlessness, sadism, and the like. So I become the meanest killer bitch of the galaxy. - she said and continued - I managed to get over my drugged haze in a few months and I conspired with Sulu and Morton to kill Tiberius, in exchange for freedom. Later I conspired with Sulu to kill Morton, in exchange for the command of a ship. Eventually I reached the throne leaving a bloody trail, and I stayed there with the same methods. At the beginning I thought that I could carry out Spock plans, but so many years of assassinations and conspiracies had left its mark, so I soon became even worse than Tiberius. -

- "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely" - quoted Tony.

- That's it. -

They remained a moment in silence.

- What are Adam's objectives, Antonia? - finally asked Tony.

- He thinks that he was shielded from my mind powers, but he was wrong. - said Antonia with a shadow of her crooked smile. - He want to attain godhood, absorbing the energies of the Hellmouth. -

TO BE CONTINUED...


	26. Chapter 26: Steady

****

A Trek to the Hellmouth

__

by Antonio Cabañas

****

Chapter 26

****

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site 

****

E-mail: borg31de777yahoo.es.

****

Spoilers: Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.

****

Author Note 1: I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.

****

Author Note 2: English is not my first language, and I can't reach my usual beta-reader, so, please, .

****

Answer to Reviewers:

Please, review!

****

Summary: a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.

__

Somewhere...

- What are Adam's objectives, Antonia? - finally asked Tony.

- He thinks that he was shielded from my mind powers, but he was wrong. - said Antonia with a shadow of her crooked smile. - He want to attain godhood, absorbing the energies of the Hellmouth. -

- But, how? The Borgs can't detect magical or spiritual energy... -

- I'm only speculating, but I think that his demon parts gave him an start point, and all the demons that he assimilated helped. -

Tony thought for a moment and paled when she deducted the precise plan of Adam.

- But... but to do that he will need to collapse the interdimensional conduit, transforming the opening into a naked singularity. That will destroy Earth and the Sun System. - said Tony.

- Exactly, although I doubt that the Borg Queen is aware of that. -

__

An abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Sunnydale

The Borg Queen was pleased to see how the machinery was being transformed by the nanoprobes. If Adam dared to double-cross her, she would be ready.

__

Not too far from the ruins of the Sunnydale High School

Picard pressed his commbadge when it chimed.

- Korov to Picard. -

- Picard here -

- Captain, we have rescued commander Laforge and the others. - announced Korov - But he had discovered some unsettling facts. -

- Well done, lieutenant. Bring them here. -

__

Somewhere...

- Have you dreamed sometime that you are floating between the stars and suddenly a wave of darkness start to engulf everything...? - asked Antonia suddenly.

- ... and when everything had been consumed by the darkness you feel that is all your fault? I have had that same dream since I arrived to the 23rd Century. -

- As I have. - said Antonia - If I had fallen in a gentler universe, maybe I could have been more like you. But I chose what I chose, and now I have to face the consequences. -

- And that is supposed to mean...? -

- Nothing, Tony. Ramblings from somebody that had passed too much time in Hell. - said Antonia - I'll help you against Adam, Tony, if you want. After that you can do with me as you wish, even if you think that I deserve to be thrown again in the Hellmouth. -

- Tempting, but I think that even you don't deserve that. - answered Tony - Why the change? A moment ago you wanted to kill me, and now you almost... -

- My reasons are mine, Tony. It's sufficient to say that I have sins to atone for. -

The room began to fade around them, signaling their return to consciousness.

__

Environmental Control Room, Enterprise-E, Earth's orbit

The borg drones inside the room were gaining access to several the main systems of the ship, although their real objective was eluding them. Several key systems were using an internal encrypted code to guarantee that nobody external could take control of the ship. They were trying to use penetration programs to break this code without success, but they were making progresses.

__

Not too far from the ruins of the Sunnydale High School

- Captain, I need Data to verify my calculations, and access to the computer of the Enterprise. I never studied too hard this particular branch of Subspace Physics. - said Laforge. - With a tricorder, and the help of Data will suffice. -

Picard signaled Data, while Riker handed him a tricorder. LaForge produced a connection cable of the back of the tricorder and said to Buffy's group:

- I have to connect this directly in my eye implant, and look like a bit gruesome. -

- I have seen worst things. - said Buffy, while Cordelia gave his back to the engineer.

- You have been warned. - he said as he plugged the cable into the implant, and proceeded to download the memory of the implant in the device. - Done. - he said as he removed the cable.

Data and him were less than a minute reviewing the readings when they confirmed LaForge suspicions.

- Sir, the Borg are building an anaphasic energy collector around the Hellmouth. But even in its current unstable state the only way that the Hellmouth can liberate a sizable amount of anaphasic energy, it's the impact of a coherent beam of high energy nadions. -

- A phaser beam. -

- Yes, sir, but on a starship phaser energy level. -

__

Valentine Manor Lawn

Antonia and Tony answered almost at the same time. Tony got up almost immediately, but Antonia stayed in the ground.

- I can't move. -

- Beverly injected you with neural inhibition chips, Antonia. Your immune system will need at least another half an hour to destroy them. -

- Ah. - said Antonia, while she started to move a nearby boulder with her mind. She would need less than a minute, now that she now what to search. But before of doing that she needed to get free of Tony.

****

TO BE CONTINUED...


	27. Chapter 27: Go!

**A Trek to the Hellmouth **

_by Antonio Cabañas_

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site

**E-mail:** borg31de777yahoo.es.

I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomic, for his help and support

**Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.

**Author Note 1:** I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.

**Answer to Reviewers: **

Please, review!

**Summary:** a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.

_Valentine Manor Lawn_

- Tony, before you leave, can I ask you something? -

- What do you want to know? -

- When did your powers awaken? Mine started almost immediately, but I kept them secret. -

- Since I arrived to the 23rd Century I've had this damned immortality, and a bit of telepathy and telekinesis. But if you are referring to god-like powers, they awakened when I fought with you. -

- A exhilarating experience, wasn't it?. -

- Frightening was a more accurate descript...- her words were interrupted by the large boulder that Antonia had been moving with her mind.

When Tony fell to the ground Antonia was already on her feet. She made a gesture with her hand and all over the lawn, underground pipes started to rise from the ground and coil around Tony's limp form.

- I'm sorry, Tony, but I have to deal with Adam myself. Nobody crosses me and lives, well, excepting you. After that, we'll see what we do. -

And she disappeared in a flash of pure darkness, but if somebody could have seen what was happening, he or she would have seen a spark of light in the mass of shadows.

_An abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Sunnydale_

The Borg Queen started the systems of the small ship that her nanoprobes had built from the junk stored here. It was primitive, but it would suffice.

_Not too far from the ruins of the Sunnydale High School_

- Judging by our previous experiences with the Borg, they would have used our tricorders and our commbadges to be transported into the ship and start to hack the main computer. -

Picard pressed his commbadge and spoke.

- Picard to Enterprise.-

Nobody answered.

- Picard to Enterprise. - He repeated, with the same result. - Seems that your theory about how the Borg were going to get that phaser beam was correct, Data. -

- This was one situation in that I would have liked to be wrong, sir. -

- Yes, I know. What we could do? And that goes for you also, miss Summers. -

- Me? -

- Yes, you. From what Admiral Castro told us you face situations like this every week. -

- Well, not exactly like this. I have never faced cyber-zombies which can make you one of them if you aren't careful. Only vampires, evil warlocks, psycho robots and cybernetic frankenstein monsters. - said Buffy. - Oh, I forgot demons. By the way, Xander, where is Anya? -

- Speaking with some old friend to get some fake papers. She had to go all the way to Frisco to speak with him. -

- A demon is going to help her with that? -

- He is a lawyer, Cole Turner or something like that. Apparently he has worked with demons in the past.-

- A lawyer befriending demons, isn't that too cliche-ish? -

- Ahem. - said Picard - Sorry to interrupt you, but can you help us? -

- Well, what is what I can do for you? -

- You studied there, didn't you? -

- Yes, three long years. -

- How is the distribution of the building? The classrooms, the offices, the mess hall, the library, everything you can remember. -

- I'll try. Willow, Xander, Cordelia, correct me if I don't remember correctly. -

_Enterprise-E. Environmental controls._

The borg drones were controlling more and more functions of the ship every moment. But what was really important to them was still eluding them. But the codification seemed to follow the same principle as the others in the ship, so it was only a matter of time.

_Not too far from the ruins of the Sunnydale High School_

Antonia had appeared several hundred meters from the position of the Starfleet officers. There was no need to alert them about who she was in reality. And she needed to think about what she had talked with Tony. The things that she had talked with Tony were not a trick to make her lower her guard. Well, they were, but were also things that Antonia was really feeling. Once upon a time a young woman arrived in a world ruled by ambition and ruthlessness, and in order to survive had to become the meanest bitch in the Galaxy, so mean that she had almost forgotten that she had been a girl who had been filled with romantic notions of life in the big city, fled home and found the gross reality. A girl who had almost killed herself if she hadn't been saved by a man. Something that she repaid killing him after arriving to the future. Her first victim. And his last words had been "I forgive you.". For the first time in decades she didn't repress her tears when she thought about Duncan McLeod, her first love, and the first blood that stained her hands.

She took a decision, and walked toward the Starfleet officers.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. Chapter 28: An unexpected turn

**A Trek to the Hellmouth **

_by Antonio Cabañas_

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http: borg31de777yahoo.es.

**Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.

**Author Note 1:** I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.

**Author Note 2**: this has nothing to do with the story, but if you are a Star Trek fan, go to the site of "Star Trek:New Voyages", the best Star Trek fanfilm in the web.

I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix, for his help and support through all this time.

**Answer to Reviewers: **

**Carrabas: **And here it is.

**Bigstu: **The truth is that the story got a bit out of control. I hope to have a more controlled storylin in the sequel, "The Key of Forever".

**Summary:** a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.

_Not too far from the ruins of the Sunnydale High School_

Antonia walked toward the gathered Starfleet officers:

Hi, Jean-Luc. How is the situation? – asked Antonia, pretending to be Tony. She had time to do a quick change of clothes while she descended to the place where the Enterprise crew, the Scoobies and Angel gang were.

Very bad. Adam wants to absorb the energies of…-

…the Hellmouth. Yes, Antonia knew that. What she didn't knew was how he is going to do that. -

Data? Explain it to Tony. – said Picard, signaling to the android to come there.

Admiral Castro, after gathering the diverse pieces of evidence that we had, we have deduced that Adam wants to use the Enterprise phasers to make the Hellmouth collapse, releasing a great amount of anaphasic energy, that he will absorb through an energy collector that the drones have built. The collapse of the Hellmouth will provoke the appearance of a naked singularity, an event that will…-

..destroy Earth. – said Antonia – Data, do you know how pedantic you are? I would have understand that with half of the technobabble. – she turned to Picard, and said. – Have you warned the Enterprise? -

Unfortunately, we have lost all contact with the Enterprise. We suppose that the Borg have somehow took control of the communication system. –

Antonia didn't say anything. She knew that she couldn't match Adam, and she had hoped that somehow she could thwart Adam's plans. Then, suddenly she noticed that Willow Rosenberg was standing beside them.

Ahem, I have overheard what you have been discussing, and, well, Tony, err, Admiral…-

Get to the point, kid! – said Antonia, a bit too harshly.

Willow gulped, and said, almost too quickly to be understood:

You have psychic powers, you could project your thoughts toward whoever is in charge in your ship, I mean, telling him or her what we think that is happening up there, well, if they don't know it already, because…-

At ease, kid. That idea has merit…-

Valentine manor lawn

Tony awoke, only to discover that she was immobilized by a tightly woven net of lead pipes. Looking for her lightsaber she found that Antonia had stuck the device between the pipes, pointing directly toward her head.

Why am I always so thorough? – said Tony after discovering where her lightsaber was. Then she had an idea. – Maybe not so thorough. If this works, I'll have to thank Sue next time that I see her. -

Slow and carefully, she generated a psychokinetic force field placed in the extremely narrow space between the pipes and her body. When she had finished, she started to press outwards. She had to sacrifice her lightsaber, as there was no way to free it before it would break.

Just after she heard the cracking noise that announced that she had lost her lightsaber, she was loose enough to get out. And as soon and she was free and standing, she started to run toward the ruined High School. She would have to pick up the pieces later… if there was a "later".

Enterprise-E. Earth's orbit.

With all the senior officers down on the planet, the task to command the ship had fallen upon the shoulders of Lieutenant Miranda Farrel, Deputy Chief Engineer. She took the responsability seriously, although she feared that she was still too green.

I have the results of the diagnostic program. – said Ensign Chandra from the engineering console. – All systems nominal, although…-

Although what, Mike? – she said as she walked toward the place where the Anglo-Indian was.

Look for yourself, Miri. -

Farrell looked to what Michael Chandra was ponting at, and she saw immediately what the other engineer was saying.

Damn. The computer needed too much time to do the diagnostic. Did you check all the systems afterwards? -

Of course. There is nothing that could cause that delay in the system. -

I have seen this before, Mike. – said Farrell. – A month ago, or 64 years in the future, how do you like it. -

The meaning of Farrell's words didn't registered immediately in Chandra's mind, as he hadn't been in the Enterprise one month before, but, he had heard of her last mission before spending a full month in the drydock.

The Borg? – he said finally.

Exactly. We have to go to engineering and start to close systems. -

Ah, the new protocols. -

Then Farrell thought that she had heard somebody calling her, and looked around, but everybody was at their stations, working.

Mike, have you heard somebody calling me? -

No, Miri. Everybody is busy at…-

Ok, I must have imagined that…-

"Farrell!"

This time she heard it clearly.

Who? -

Miri? -

"It's me, Geordi. Somebody is projecting my thoughts to you."

Be quiet, Mike. Somebody has put me in mental contact with Commander Laforge. – said Farrell to Chandra. – Look Geordi, we have problems here. Soembody is hacking in the main comp…-

"We had suspected that already. We think that they are the Borg…"

Same here. – commented the blonde engineer.

"… And we think that we know what are they up to."

I'm all ears…- said Farrell - … mental ears, that is. -

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Chapter 29: Endings

**A Trek to the Hellmouth by Antonio Cabañas**

_Chapter 29_

**Disclaimer**: Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http: borg31de777yahoo.es.

**Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.

**Author Note 1:** I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.

**Author Note 2:** this has nothing to do with the story, but if you are a Star Trek fan, go to http: the site of "Star Trek:New Voyages", the best Star Trek fanfilm in the web.

I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix, for his help and support through all this time.

**Answer to Reviewers:**

Please, review!

**Summary:** a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.

* * *

_Sunnydale Streets_

As she ran toward the ruins of the High School, she bumped into somebody that had appeared as if by magic in front of her. She stopped and saw that she was surrounded by a group of people.

Where are you going, girl? - said one of them, apparently the chief.

Look, dude, I'm not looking for trouble, OK? I'm minding my own business and...-

You have become our business now, girl. - he said as his face changed into a vampiric form, and then he tried to attack her.

She nimbly dodged the attack and tried to reach her lightsaber, remembering too late that it had been smashed, and she had left her katana with Angel. So she was reduced to hand-to-hand combat. Not that she wasn't sure of winning either way, but if she she let herself be drained by these vampires, she was going to need too much time to recover.

_Not too far from the ruins of Sunnydale High School_

I'm finished - said Geordi to Antonia and the two witches. The three women broke the link almost immediately.

A bit apart from the others, Angel had been observing the procedure with interest.

Well, look what we have here. Mr. Tall, Brooding and Handsome in person. How's your un-life lately? - said a distinctly British voice.

Spike, if you have something interesting to say, say it. If not, get out of here. - answered Angel.

All right, all right. I suggest you to take a sniff in the direction of the time-displaced know-it-all. -

Tony? What are you trying to say? -

Spike only smiled. Angel changed into his vampire form and sniffed. Then he knew what Spike was talking about. That woman wasn't Tony. The smell was similar enough, however, to know who was her.

Antonia. - said Angel.

_Enterprise-E. Earth's orbit._

After the mental conversation with Geordi, Farrell had ordered a full stash of phaser rifles to be brought to the conference room, alongside an equal number of tricorders. As soon as all the devices were on the conference table, Farrell started to fiddle with them, taking a reading with each tricorder, and linking each rifle with one tricorder.

What are you doing, Miri? -

Giving us at least twenty free shots at the borg, I estimate. To explain it I would need a time that we don't have just now. -

Only twenty? -

That's the best that I can come up given the time that I had. I hope that will suffice, because as soon as the Borg realize what are we doing there, they will come in force.

But there are more than 500 people on this vessel. -said Chandra.

There must be a way to get them out of the reach of the Borg...- said Farrell

_Sunnydale Streets._

Tony smashed an elbow in the face of one of the vampires, while she kicked another in the knee with enough force to dislodge the kneecap. Unfortunately in doing so, she allowed another vampire to pick her leg. As she tried to kick the vampire in the face with her other leg, another one used her distraction to immobilize her arms. And her feebly kicking with her remaining leg soon stopped as another vampire caught it.

Well, bitch. Now you are going to... What the...? -

Even before the vampire started to speak she could feel it.

Power.

Raw power flowing through every fiber of her body. Her eyes started to glow, soon followed by the rest of her body. Suddenly afraid, the vampires started to run, leaving her where she was.

Not worrying about thefleeing undeads, the Daughter of the Stars disappeared in a flash, going toward her sister.

_Not too far from the ruins of Sunnydale High School_

Antonia easily dodged Korov phaser's shot, saying:

So, you have discovered me. -

But then, she noticed that she couldn't move. From the corner of her right eye, she saw Tara and Willow, their eyes closed and their hands joined, mumbling something repeatedly.

Buffy, looking smug, got near and said:

So, the ultra-mega-powerful empress has fallen before two...What the...? -

Even before the Slayer started to speak she could feel it.

Power.

Raw power flowing through every fiber of her body. Her eyes started to radiate darkness, soon followed by the rest of her body. Suddenly, the people around her were paralyzed.

Not worried about the immobilized people around her, the Daughter of the Shadows stood, waiting for the coming of her sister.

Not too far from there, the Outcast felt that the third and final meeting of the Daughters was about to take place.

_Ruins of the Sunnydale High School_

The collector was finished. Adam was stepping into it, when a message came from the drones in the Enterprise.

Armed crewmen were moving toward Main Engineering. So the ruse had been discovered. The Queen warned him to not understimate the Starfleet personnel, but he wasn't too worried.

_Access door to the Enterprise-E Main Engineering_

The door was closed, and they could hear muffled screams on the inside. Farrel tried to open with the manual override system, but it seemed to be blocked. She turned to an Andorian security ensign, the man that Korov had left in charge of Security in the ship

Arev, your turn. -

Aye, sir. - answered the Andorian.

Farrell rolled her blue eyes, but she didn't say anything. After getting out of the way, Arev used his phaser rifle to start to cut through the heavy door. Meanwhile, Farrell produced an old-style communicator from her utility belt. She would have never suspected that her collection of old Starfleet hardware would be useful someday. She flipped it open and started to speak.

Farrell to Chandra, are you ready? -

For you always, Miri. - was the answer of the other enginner. For the second time in a few minutes, Farrell rolled her eyes. Chandra loved to tease her that way.

All right, let's proceed. - and closed the communicator.

While Arev was still cutting the door, the general intercom came to life all over the ship.

All hands, prepare to evacuate the engineering section. This is not a drill. All hands, prepare to evacuate the engineering section. This is not a drill...-

And continued on and on.

When a few minutes had passed, Farrell flipped open the communicator again and shouted:

Chandra! How is the evacuation going? - and put the communicator besides her right ear.

Most people are accounted for!. But there are thirty-two crewmembers in Main Engineering! And another nineteen are headed that way! - shouted Chandra over the century-old communicator.

Damn! - she cursed, and then put the communicator close to her mouth to speak through it again. - Turn off that damned alarm! -

Just when the alarm had been silenced, Arev ended the cut. The door fell inside with a clanging noise and six people managed to squeeze through the hole. Farrell gave each one a pattern enhancer and were promptly beamed to the saucer section of the ship. Then she inhaled deeply and motioned Arev to enter first.

_Not too far from the Sunnydale High School ruins_

The Daughter of the Shadows saw the flash that announced the coming of her sister, the Daughter of the Stars.

**_- Does your host know what has to be done?_** - asked the Daughter of the Stars.

**_- She knows. And yours?_** - answered the Daughter of the Shadows.

**_- She will know._** -

**_- Do you agree that the conditions have been met?_** -

**_- Yes, I agree. And you?_** -

**_- I also agree. We can leave the rest in their hands._** - and the darkness that emanated from Antonia's body disappeared.

**_- It's all up to both of you._** - and the light that emanated from Tony's body disappeared.

Around them the people that the Daughter of the Shadows had paralyzed could move again, while both women faced each other.

What did she mean, Antonia? -

I have realized the reason because The Powers That Be allowed me to get out from Hell. - said Antonia - I have to atone for my sins. -

What are you trying to...? - started to say Tony when she realized what Antonia meant. - No! -

I have killed billions, Tony. - said Antonia - And I don't even have the excuse of having been possessed by a demon like your friend Angel. Sacrificing myself is my only way of redemption. And besides, it's only a matter of time before my dark side became dominant again. -

But you couldn't defeat Adam before. Or, do you think that this time will be different? -

With your help it can be different. -

How? -

You know how to project your... energy on another person. That is the only way. -

Yeah, sure. - said Buffy who had been listening intently. - So, with two times the power...-

No, Buffy. You are wrong - said Angel. - She is serious about giving her life. -

Have you swallowed her story? - answerd Buffy incredulously.

It's not a story, Slayer. - said Tony. - I can feel her sincerity. She is telling the truth. -

Oh. -

_Near Sunnydale_

...And Sammy started to burn like a 4th July firecracker, boss! - said the vampire. - Just after biting that bitch! -

The boss, a tall red-haired vampiress, rummaged in her handbag and took a grainy photograph, that she showed to the babbling vampire.

That is the bitch! Do you knew her? -

The vampiress got up and took a pen from the desktop.

Not me, a former... associate of mine did. - she said as she passed behind him and stabbed the vampire in the heart with the pen.

While the vampire crumbled in dust, she cleaned the pen and put it back in its place. Afterwards, she pressed an interphone button.

Salazar, have you finished with them? -

Yes, mistress. - said a Mexican-accented voice

Good. I'll report to The Circle. I think that we should keep a low profile in Sunnydale, or better yet, to stay out of the city while the Slayer is here. Fortunately, she didn't discover our alliance with Mayor Wilkins. - she thought for a moment - I need to know what is happening in the Hellmouth. -

_Enterprise-E Main Engineering_

They finally shot down the last borg drone. Farrell sighed and went to the computers that controlled the energy output to the different systems of the ship. The security people formed a half-circle around her. She opened the panel and started to pull down isolinear chips.

Ruins of Sunnydale High School

Adam stood there, looking at the dot of light that was the Enterprise-E. Although they didn't know, the phaser rifles of most of the security people in Main Engineering were already useless against the Borg. It was only a matter of time until the organics would be overthrown.

Hey, Frankenborg. - said a familiar voice.

Antonia. - he said, without turning around. - Are you that masochistic? -

It's your ass which is going to be whipped now. -

I seriously doubt it. - said Adam as his right arm reformed into a big weapon. He turned and fired a plasma bolt toward Antonia.

She dodged it and started to telekinetically throw debris at him. Adam destroyed the bigger parts with his cannon-arm and shrugged off the smallest ones, all of that without halting his advance upon Antonia.

Antonia looked back and nodded.

Not too far from there, Tony closed her eyes and extended her arms while a white glow began to surround her hands.

When Adam was about to hit at the unmoving Antonia, she felt the power and hit mercilessly. Adam suddenly found himself telechinetically hurled to the other side of the ruined library.

Antonia smiled and made a gesture with her hand. Adam started to float toward her. The drones around them came to life and started to approach Antonia, who made a sweeping gesture with her free hand and launched them to the walls.

As I said, I have whipped you. What have you to say? -

As his only answer, Adam smiled and fired his arm cannon toward Antonia midsection.

_Enterprise-E Main engineering_

"This is not fair!" though Farrell. The Borgs were rerouting power from other parts of the ship to the phasers. As more drones began to appear from the door, she frantically started to pull chips from the energy distribution console.

Damn! - she heard one of the security people saying. From the corner of her eye, she saw that the Borg had already adapted to the phaser frequencies. And that wasn't the only bad news. The phaser had already accumulated enough power to fire. She picked her type I phaser from her belt and fried the circuits. At least it won't be a prolonged burst, she thought. But that thought didn't decrease the bitter flavor of failure.

_Sunnydale High School Ruins._

Antonia tried to get up. But she was still regenerating her spine from the point-blank range plasma bolt, and that manouver wasn't possible. She looked at Adam who was climbing to the energy collector. She didn't need to look up to know what was coming from the sky, a phaser beam.

The phaser beam impacted on the Hellmouth, releasing an enormous amount of energy. That the energy collector was routing toward Adam. She saw the Hellmouth glowing in a fiery red color, and she knew that she had only seconds. She got up, the wound was already mostly healed and, helping herself with her telekinesis, jumped toward Adam, and both fell in the Hellmouth.

It doesn't matter! - shouted Adam as he slowly sank in the Hellmouth, Antonia still grabbing him. - I'll get back from Hell! -

No. You won't - said Antonia as her eyes started to glow.

Later, the light that awakened most of the people of Sunnydale was attributed to a meteor that had fallen in the ruins of the High School. After all, the few people that were awake at that hour had seen something like fire falling just a moment before the light. But the people who were closer to the ruins knew the truth. Antonia had sacrificed herself to destroy Adam.

_An abandoned warehouse_

The contraption that the Borg Queen had built started to twist and crumble. Inside it the Queen was howling, as her maddened nanites started to destroy her implants. Too late she had didscovered that Adam was prepared for her little treason. Adam's death had released a self-destruct program to all the borg nanotechnological machines. She frantically tried to regain control, but to no avail. All over the small new Collective, one after another the drones began to be disconnected. Finally she was alone. With the last spark of consciousness, she used the last resort of the Queen, the Shutdown Protocol. But it was too late. The Borg Queen ceased to exist.

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	30. Epilogue

**A Trek to the Hellmouth **

_by Antonio Cabañas_

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars and everything related with it is property of Lucasfilm Ltd., and was created by George Lucas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom. I'm only borrowing them for fun. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me, other adventures of her can be found in my site http/ borg31de777yahoo.es.

**Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.

**Author Note 1:** I have borrowed some concepts from the two Star Trek / Buffy crossovers by Scott Eiland, and from the story "Time Slayer", another Star Trek / Buffy crossover that I found in the net a few years ago.

**Author Note 2**: this has nothing to do with the story, but if you are a Star Trek fan, go to http/ the site of "Star Trek:New Voyages", the best Star Trek fanfilm in the web.

I wish to thank my beta-reader Carycomix, for his help and support through all this time.

**Answer to Reviewers: **

Louie Pastiche: thanks, the truth is that I tried to develop Tony as a character as much as possible, when I realized that she could potentially ruin the story. I'm writing a sequel called "The Key of Forever". I hope to have it here soon.

**Summary:** a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, remnants of Borg technology aboard the Enterprise launch the ship to the moment when Buffy destroyed Adam.

_Sunnydale High School Ruins._

"I think that Adam's death triggered a self destruct program. That program instructed the Borg nanoprobes to destroy everything of Borg origin: implants, regeneration alcoves, technology, even the energy collector" said Geordi.

"The destruction of the implants was too much for some people, but there had been less casualties than we could expect, as nost of the drones were in the first stages of asimilation." informed Dr. Crusher "They don't remember most of it, and now that we have the transporter available, I'm going to make sure that their memories of this night are eliminated."

"Very well, Beverly. Make it so" answered Picard.

While the officers went to their task, Picard looked around, seeing the ruins of Sunnydale High School, and then to the now unimpressive crack in the ground that hid the interdimensional portal known as the Hellmouth.

'It's odd,' thought Picard 'all my life I have negated the supernatural, and now the supernatural had slapped me in the face. Well, with the weeks that the Enterprise is going to need in Spacedock after this, I'll have to visit Admiral Szell, and talk about it.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the commbadge chime.

"Korov to captain Picard."

"Picard here. What have you found in Valentine Manor."

"As we expected, most of the Borg technology here is destroyes,and a low yield photon grenade should take care of the rest."

Picard exhaled a sigh of relief. He had been fearing that he had to follow Tony's suggestion of using a quantum torpedo to level the old manor.

"Understood. Picard o… One moment, lieutenant. Have you found the Borg Queen there?"

"No, sir. But we haven't conducted a exhaustive search yet."

"Do it, lieutenant. We can't afford to let the Queen loose in this era."

_Near Sunnydale_

The red-haired vampiress waited until the members of the Circle synchronized their computers, and the conference could take place.

"I greet everyone" said Omega, current Head of the Circle. They never used their real names in this conferences, only the names of greek letters. The red-haired vampiress code was Gamma. "As you know, Gamma has something to propose."

"My proposition is to keep a low profile in Sunnydale, by moving our headquarters in the West Coast from Sunnydale to Los Angeles or San Francisco. I think that the disadvantages of not haveng a close supervision of the Hellmouth are less important that the potential danger of the Slayer getting a clue of our existence."

She listened to the discussion that followed. She was the newer member of the Circle, but her unnatural intelligence had gained her an important position almost immediately.

"This matter requires a careful consideration. So we'd better leave this decision to our next reunion. Any objection?" Omega paused, waiting for somebody to raise an objection. After a while he spoke again "Gamma, do you have any other matter to put into our knowledge?"

"Yes, fellow members of the Circle. Our agents have discovered something that can be of our interest."

_Ruins of Sunnydale High School_

"Believe me, Jean-Luc. We aren't going to find the Borg Queen, point. That is a task for other people."

"Why?"

"Just know I can't tell you. When we go back I'll tell you what I know."

"I'm not pleased, but I defer to your judgement."

_Enterprise-E Main Engineering_

Geordi was crouched before the power distribution console, replacing the isolinear chips that had been burned before. Farrell was to his side, helping him.

"How did you come with the idea of using the background radiation to generate a true aleatory list of frequencies."

"I picked it from an old spy novel of the 20th Century." answered Farrell, smiling "Apparently they used the background radiation to generate codes that couldn't be cracked."

"Interesting, and how was that done?"

"My specalty is not cryptography, but apparently..."

_Sunnydale High School Ruins_

"Buffy, did you want to talk with me?"

"When we were talking… up there" she pointed up to the sky. "You said that 'death is your gift'. What's that supposed to mean?"

Tony sighed. Since she had uttered those words, she had been fearing this question.

"The answer of that riddle is part of your destiny, Buffy. It's related to the decision that you will have to take next year."she said, and the quickly added "When you will come back, keep an eye on Willow."

"Come back from where?" asked Buffy "You know, the cryptic nonsense is beginning to be irritating."

"Sorry, but if I tell you, I'll throw a giant wrench into the wheels of History."

"OK, OK" said Buffy "Well, at lest can you tell me about the Slayers of your time?."

"A thing that I can tell you, is that you will be instrumental in a great transformation of the Watcher's Council. They won't be the asholes that you have known anymore."

"That's a relief." said Buffy "And about the Slayers?"

"Longer lived, better trained, but still carrying a short, brutal life. That hasn't changed. Sometimes I wish that I had never known about the Slayers."

"Why?"

"My youngest daughter Susana is a Slayer."

"And she blames it on you."

"Yes."

_Howell residence. Sunnydale_

The phone ringed waking Charles T. Howell, who took the phone and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Howell?"

´"Yes. Who are you?" said, still half-sleep.

"My name is Meg Richards. I am in the Sunnydale Hospital"

That awakened him completely.

"What…what has happened?"

"Is your daughter Amy Howell?"

"Yes." He was very frightened now. "Has something happened to her?"

"I don't know. You'll have to came here and see for yourself."

_Sunnydale Hospital_

The red-haired vampiress hanged the phone and looked toward where the doctors were tending the young Amy Howell. When her agents had found her, she was crying in the middle of a small mountain of junk. Even now, eh looked a bit… repulsive. She had lost all her hair, her skin was a sickly, very emaciated tone and there were small wounds all over her face and head. It was obviously that she had something to do with what had happened that night in Sunnydale. She had convinced the other members of the Circle that following the usual procedures in this case was not indicated.

1630 Revello Drive backyard. Sunnydale

Buffy looked at the sky and saw how the spark of light of the Enterprise-E disappeared. The talk with Tony had let her to consider how fortunate she was with her mother. And she had taken the decision of helping Tony in this. She would write a letter for opening in January of 2374, to be sure. A letter that she wanted to consult with her mother.

A Sunnydale Cemetery. 22 of June of 2000.

The tombstone read "Elizabeth Anne Summers. 1980-2000. She saved the world a lot.". That final joke brought a sad smile to Angel's lips.

"Hi, Angel." said a familiar voice.

"Hi, Dawn." He said without turning to face her. Not for her, but for her company.

"Hello, Angel" said the Buffy-Bot in a voice so similar to the real Buffy that he had to reassure himself that Buffy was dead.

"It isn't too late for you to stay here?. The Sun is going to rise in a few minutes." asked Dawn, concerned.

"I have my car parked in front of the gate. Don't worry, Dawn."

"Look who is here! Mr. Tall, Brooding and Handsome in person." said Spike. Angel hadn't heard him.

"William, that joke was funny the first time, but you have repeated it all the times that we have met last year."

"Spike. Thanks to you, I'm not William anymore."

"Do you think that I don't know it? I'm reponsible for your existence, and for Drusilla's. All the murders that either of you have done is over my conscience."

"Shut up, you two!" said Dawn, hitting Buffy's tombstone. "This isn't the place for one of your fights."

They both looked at Dawn, and Spike glowered at her.

"What?"

"Your hand…" said Spike, his voice suddenly strangled.

Dawn looked down and saw a few drops of blood flowing from her broken nail, just as the Sun started to appear over the horizon.

"Uh, oh" was the only thing that managed to say Dawn before the energy vortex swallowed the three of them, leaving only a very confused BuffyBot.

Lykandia System. Starbase 580. 17 of August of 2372

Captain Antonia Castro of the USS Corsair was enjoying a good meal in the Starbase lounge when she noticed that somebody had left a PADD in her table. She looked around but she couldn't see anybody near the table. She took the PADD and examined it. On it, scribbled faintly over the polishe surface there was a number that she recognized, because it had been a recognition code used by the Watcher's Council. She took it gingerly and read it. The news were very bad.

'Oh, Karen.' she thought. 'How could I reach you on time?'

She looked around and noticed a familar sight in that Starbase, an human accompanied by a tall, shaggy humanoid, that boasted of having the fastest ship of two galaxies.

Earth's orbit. December 2373.

The Enterprise appeared as she had disappeared, from a temporal vortex a few hours before.

"Well, I'll file the report to the Department of Temporal Investigations."

"Thanks, Tony. I have never get along well with their people."

"And who does? But I'm the second in their list of people that they don't want to meet in atemporal investigation."

"That always help. I hope that you will explain them why we haven't conducted a through serch of the Borg Queen"

"Of course, but first I'll explain you, when we dock. Now I'm going to take a few hours of sleep."

"All right, Tony. But at least, can you answer a question?"

Yawning, Tony said:

"Go ahead."

"Who is the first?"

"James T. Kirk."

**THE END**

**…**

**OR NOT?**

Dawn's adventures will be in the upcoming story, **THE KEY OF FOREVER**.  
With a lot of guest stars, from an Star Trek TV series, from my own Star Trek fanfics, and from other fiction realms.


End file.
